La Rubia
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: Capítulo 9: Kasamatsu-senpai; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
1. Aominecchi

-Mamí… ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Es tonto? –Con el dedo siguió el recorrido del –supuesto- ser humano con uniforme de instituto, más de metro noventa y ¿pelo azul?, que avanzaba dando saltitos al estilo niña de la pradera. Al pequeño Mako-chan le recordó a una tostada gigante (de esas quemadas que hacía su padre y que había que raspar con el cuchillo si uno no quería morir intoxicado por ingesta de monóxido de carbono) dando botes siniestros. Ah, y con peluca.

-No seas maleducado hijo. Ese pobre chico solo tiene problemas…una enfermedad.

-¿Está malito mamí? ¿Y no tiene cura?

-No, cariño, no la tiene. Pero hay que tratarlo como cualquier persona normal, ¡Tiene las mismas oportunidades!

-Oh… -arrugó el ceño, apiadándose a sus siete años de la lastimera existencia de ese joven. Que injusta es la naturaleza. -¡Ánimo! ¡Tú puedeeees! –grito levantando el puñito en un arrebato de simpatía. La tostada chamuscadita le guiño el ojo y alzó el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

Madre e hijo se dieron la mano, despidiendo con ojos acuosos a ese joven valiente que corría dando cabriolas hacía la puesta de sol. Qué Bob Esponja, patrón de los discapacitados mentales, le bendiga.

* * *

Mientras Aomine caminaba a grandes pasos -que tiraban más bien a saltos pequeños- más feliz que unas castañuelas, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando, no paraba de pensar en lo simpática que era la familia de antes. ¡Mira que darle ánimos para que llegara a tiempo a la librería y se comprase su super-mega-hiper esperada revista mensual de Mai-chan! ¡Con un llavero de regalo!

¡Qué buena era la gente! ¡Qué buena la editorial altruista! ¡Qué buena estaba Mai-chan!

Ay, se sentía tan feliz que tenía la necesidad de compartir su alegría con ese maravilloso mundo y ese resplandeciente sol. Por eso, regaló su hermosa sonrisa a la afortunada gente que transitaba esa callecita un martes por la tarde de marzo. Y sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡Qué bueno era él también (y que bueno estaba)!

Claro, que la gente que lo veía pensaba que tenía cara de salido o que padecía el síndrome de Down, pero vamos, que nuestro querido Daiki era completamente ajeno a ello. Así que _no problem._

* * *

Kise, cabrón.

Plantado en un rincón de su librería habitual, frente al escaparate, miro con odio las revistas que tenían por portada una foto de cuerpo entero de ese modeló con pelo de pollo. Ese pelo-pollo que se había atrevido a ocupar parcialmente la estantería destinada a la bendita Mai-chan y sus tetas de copa G. _El sagrado espacio de Mai-chan había sido profanado._

¿Lo peor? Su lugar había sido contaminado por un ser hermafrodita. Sí hubiera sido una tía guapa lo habría perdonado. ¿Pero Kise? ¿Kise? Antes dejaba que Satsuki lo depilase.

Cuando viera a ese rubio esmirriado lo iba a hinchar a puñetazos. O jalones de pelo, que le jodían más.

Encima el cielo se había nublado.

Decidió ignorar a su antiguo compañero (no sin antes maldecirle) que se las había ingeniado para agriarle el día sin estar presente y encima arruinar el buen tiempo-la Peste Kise debía ser erradicada, pero ya. En su lugar, tomó una revista de las que sí valían la pena, con esa Venus terrenal en portada en una postura curiosamente similar a la de Kise.

Mmmm…

Con la otra mano, se adueñó de la revista del rubio. Las sujeto así, mirándolas durante dos largos minutos en silencio si ni siquiera pestañear.

Entonces se le ocurrió la peor idea jamás pensada.

Examinó derecha e izquierda y se asomó tras las estanterías para asegurarse de que no hubiera un solo alma a 50 metros a la redonda. Estiró el cuello para comprobar que tampoco le observaran desde el otro lado de la vidriera, en la calle. Volvió a otear a izquierda y derecha, por si acaso. Nadie.

Tragó ruidosamente, le temblaban las manos y sentía la garganta seca. Inspiró y expiró profundamente, para calmarse.

Lentamente, junto las dos revistas, doblando la de Kise a la altura del cuello del modelo –la de Mai-chan ni pensarlo, que estaba protegida en el seno de Dios e iría al infierno por semejante ofensa- y superpuso su cabecita chillona sobre el cuerpo de estatua griega de Mai-chan (como le encantaba ese biquini que cubría _lo justo y nece_sario).

Con los ojos entornados se atrevió a echar un vistazo a la quimera que él mismo había creado.

Obviamente, el resultado fue un desas… Ostia.

Al final, acabó comprando las dos revistas y con motivos más que suficientes para moler a Kise a palos y que un juez lo absolviera:

1) Por su culpa, a partir de ahora tendría que gastar el doble de dinero al comprar no una, sino dos revistas (que no eran baratas, oye).

2) Tendría que dejar a la tonta de Satsuki que le depilase si se aburría de nuevo y Tetsu pasaba de ella (unos seis días a la semana, en ocasiones siete).

3) Tendría que rezar cada noche a los cielos para que perdonaran la osadía de cubrir la cara sagrada de Mai-chan con la foto recortada de la cabeza de Kise.

4) Lo peor de todo, le había obligado a violar sus principios y admitir que, tal vez y solo tal vez, después de todo, Kise _no era tan feo._

Eso sí, Mai-chan estaba más sexy que nunca con esas pestañas largas y esa melenita dorada.

Maldito Kise, es todo su culpa. No le había dejado opción.

Si Dios se enfada con alguien, que lo hiciera con el modelo. Es su culpa por ser tan guapo…

...

O tener una cara tan afeminada.


	2. Moriyama-senpai

Moriyama Yoshitaka vivía por y para las mujeres de este planetita situado allá donde Pedro perdió la oveja: Altas o bajas, rubias o morenas, gordas o flacas, guapas o feas, planas o voluptuosas…sin importar la raza, la edad o la cultura, si tienes los atributos de _un ser humano_ femenino y te mueves por vida propia, eres perfecto para él.

Bueno, con ciertos límites: no menores de catorce porfa, que hasta día de hoy no era lolicon (si la ley cambiaba pues…en fin, ya se cruzará ese puente en su momento) y sin menopausia, que le gustaba las tetas en su sitio (era un caballero, no tonto, que hay diferencia). Además, le hacía ilusión probar un preservativo por primera vez (sí, el Gran Moriyama era virgen, increíble, lo sé, pero esperaba a la chica adecuada. Pero vamos, si mientras tanto alguna quería probar suerte su teléfono móvil estaba disponible las 24 horas, menos los cuarenta minutitos del culebrón de la tarde, que ya era casi un dogma para él). En todo caso, se imaginaba que quedaría muy guay eso de sacar la gomita de la cartera y sujetarlo entre el dedo índice y corazón mientras guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Cómo el anuncio ese de colonia, con las luces en plan bola de discoteca. Perfecto. Claro, que antes tendría que comprar dicho profiláctico, pero eso no viene al cuento.

Moriyama tenía un sabio dicho, "sí no eres un asalta-cunas y evitas los asilos, no tendrán motivos para órdenes de alejamiento".

Volviendo al presente, nos encontramos en el primer día de un nuevo curso, su último curso en la preparatoria en realidad. Moriyama amaba esos primeros días cuando el ambiente se llenaba de la fragancia de esas inexperimentadas e inocentes gatitas, deseosas de conocer un amor adulto. Tanta carne fresca anhelando caer en sus brazos. Un San Valentín perpetuo.

En tal transcendental asunto reflexionaba cuando la vio. Una chica de espaldas, sentada en el banco metálico de enfrente, de melena rubia y corta. Giró el rostro y Moriyama vislumbró el perfil más hermoso que jamás había presenciado: rasgos delicados, barbilla puntiaguda, labios carnosos, rosados, ojos grandes y acaramelados, y las pestañas… ¡oh, las pestañas!

Limpiándose la baba de la barbilla con el puño y ajustándose la corbata, se acerco a esa fascinante criatura que había hecho diana en su corazoncito con la flecha de Cupido. Era nueva, seguro, porque en la fracción de segundo que disfrutó de su mirada había logrado leer duda, nerviosismo y cierta desorientación. Y no, estaba seguro de que el sol no le había cegado y se estaba inventando cosas. Era tan real como el hecho de que ella era _la chica _más guapa que había conocido en su larga vida (dieciocho tacos ya, si es que se le pasa el arroz antes de enterarse). Además, no le sonaba su cara, y con esa cara _Seguro _que la habría visto y _Segurísimo _que la recordaría.

Conclusión: era de primero, recién estrenada en la prepa y, en consecuencia, él, Moriyama Yoshitaka, era su senpai.

"_Moriyama-senpai"_

¡Qué dulce sonaba su nombre de los labios de esa ninfa!

Vale, aún no había oído su voz, pero fijo que era tan melosa o más de cómo se la figuraba, que tampoco hace falta ser tan tiquismiquis.

Le extraño un poco que no estuviera rodeada de buscones, que el mundo estaba lleno de depravados desesperados. Pero no es como si fuera a quejarse.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Estás sola? –preguntó con voz dulzona –empalagosa- que provocaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral, pero no de los buenos, sino de esos que daban grimita.

La octava maravilla del mundo pestañeo confundida, ensimismándolo con sus ojitos color miel. El corazón se le hincho de ternura.

-¿Te has perdido? –delineo su mejilla derecha con el dedo, recibiendo un gracioso respingo de la rubia mientras se le subían los colores a los mofletes. Moriyama sonrió, complacido y pasó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, enroscándolo y desenroscándolo alrededor de su dedo. Era hora de arriesgarse y tirarse de cabeza a la piscina. -¿Es natural el color de tu pelo? Es muy bonito.

-Ehh…Gracias. –susurró con una mirada extraña. Su voz resulto más aguda de lo que esperaba, pero no por ello menos linda. Aunque se te metía en los oídos como los pitos típicos de los juguetes de perros.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo esta tarde?

-Creo que se está confundiendo… -ahora estaba roja, roja, como un tomate.

-Muñeca, yo creo que no.

Con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le cubría los ojos, ocultando en sombras la mitad superior de sus facciones y dando un aspecto un tanto amenazante. También le temblaban ligeramente los hombros. Moriyama ni se percató.

Mientras el mayor continuaba con su parloteo sin sentido, algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento extraño que si resultaba efectivo era solo con las orugas en celo, si existía de eso, su interlocutor se mordió el labio en una mueca de pura indignación. Se levantó del banco con los puños bien apretados a ambos lados de su costado.

Moriyama empalideció. Ante él se alzaba un armatoste –un armatoste muy guapa- de cerca de metro noventa, si calculaba bien. Le sacaba una buena cabeza…o dos.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –masculló la rubia, con los carrillos encendidos y una mirada de mala uva que para qué. A saber por qué estaba tan molesta, si el que se había llevado la sorpresa del millón había sido él. No hay quién entienda a las tías.

Negó con la cabeza. No, él no tenía prejuicios. Sí, era alta, pero eso significaba que tendría una esposa que llegaría ella solita a todos los estantes. El hombre más afortunado de la historia, seguro.

-Tranquila chica, no me importa que… -espera. Su mirada se clavó en el pecho de la otra –no estaba espiando, promesa, había sido PURA casualidad- y le sorprendió lo que vio, o mejor dicho, lo que _no _vio. Ahí no había nada. No es que tuviera poco, es que directamente estaba "vacio".

Espera.

Llevaba el uniforme masculino.

Espera.

Tenía cara de mujer, pero… ¿cuerpo de hombre? Oh, _my God. _No podía ser.

La chica-chico, él, ella o eso, lo que fuera, suspiró un tanto frustrado, dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados.

Moriyamita, aún asimilando la situación, paso su mirada de la cara al resto del _sin identificar _de forma rápida, casi frenética. Finalmente, sopeso el peso de ambos comparándolos en una balanza. Se encontró planteándose si realmente le suponía un gran problema que tuviera _manguera _y la verdad es que…no. Pero luego recordó quién era, el significado autoproclamado de su nombre: El que vivía por y para las mujeres del mundo (y si la situación se planteaba, del universo).

Simplemente no podía traicionarlas ahora por poco más que una cara bonita. Las mujeres de esta dimensión –y de otras, si caía esa breva- le necesitaban.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, inspiró con fuerza y se preparó para hacer algo que jamás, ni en sus peores sueños, habría pensado que se vería obligado a hacer, por mucho que se odiara por ello: dar calabazas.

Su primera y última vez, definitivamente. En su defensa, podría alegar que normalmente se desarrolla al revés, pero en todo caso era culpa del otro, por ser un _**tío. **_

Resulto que la piscina a la que se lanzaba estaba vacía. Pues que suerte.

-Lo siento, lo nuestro es imposible… -sorbió los mocos, empleando toda su energía en no romper a llorar. –Siempre nos quedarán los recuerdos. –le sujeto ambas manos, así, sin previo aviso. -¡Vive! ¡Vive y se feliz! ¡Seguro que encontrarás a alguien que sepa darte lo que yo no pude! ¡Adiós, adiós para siempre! –se fue corriendo, enjugando sus lágrimas con el brazo y sin mirar atrás. Sería demasiado duro hacerlo. ¡Jamás volvería a ver al amor de su vida!

¡Qué razón tenía Macbeth al decir que "a veces el demonio nos engaña con la verdad, y nos trae la perdición envuelta en dones que parecen inocentes"! Si Moriyama hubiese leído Shakespeare, seguro que concordaría en que esta frase le iba como anillo al dedo. Además, debía admitir que tendía a ser un tanto melodramático.

Kise se quedó plantado allí en medio, estupefacto, viendo como ese chico más raro que un Kurokocchi verde se alejaba llorando a lágrima viva.

¿En qué clase de preparatoria se había metido, si puede saberse? No es que tuviera miedo, para nada…bueno, igual un poco asustadillo sí que estaba. Algo le decía que iba a ser un año muy, pero que muy interesante. Y movidito.

Días después, cuando se reencontraron en el gimnasio para las pruebas de acceso al club de baloncesto, fue un _pelín_ incómodo.


	3. Kagamicchi

Kagami no era gay, en absoluto, pero tenía ojos en la cara y sabía admitir cuando alguien de su mismo sexo era guapo y –aunque no lo confesaría en voz alta ni aunque lo amenazaran con una jauría de perros- Kise resulto serlo, puede que demasiado para su propio bien y desde luego perjudicial para su ego, que algún día saldría volando de lo hinchado que lo tenía.

En ese nada ofensivo pensamiento andaba ocupado mientras observaba a un Kise vestido únicamente con una de _sus _camisas, que le cubría convenientemente hasta los muslos y tapando, gracias a Dios, lo mínimo para que kagami no sintiera la necesidad de atravesar la puerta y huir por patas en busca de Kuroko para que le pusiera una correa a su perro y se lo llevara a algún lugar con personas que sí disfrutaran del espectáculo, con las fans/acosadoras rabiosas esas que parecían la sombra del modelo. Vale, igual estaba exagerando un poquitín, que la vista tampoco era _tan _insoportable. El rubio tenía un buen culo, todo sea dicho.

-¡Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi! ¿Cómo me queda? –pivoteó sobre el pie derecho, dando una vueltecita con los brazos extendidos y la otra pierna doblada hacia atrás, como la Barbie. La blusa se levantó _peligrosamente.-_Esta blusa huele a ti, Kagamicchi. –ronroneó, agarrando la blusa por la pechera y acercándola a la nariz para olisquearla. Kagami vio el filito azul de la ropa interior del modelo. Un azul muy familiar.

-Oye –se acercó al modelo con el ceño fruncido y, cuando estuvo a su lado, le levantó la blusa hasta el ombligo. El rubio soltó un gritito sorprendido. -¿Pero qué demo…? ¡¿Por qué de todos los calzoncillos has tenido que elegir precisamente este?! ¡¿Y cómo los has encontrado?! ¡Estaban guardados en el fondo! –gritó como un energúmeno, señalando con el índice los calzones índigos con su nombre bordado en letras mayúsculas de color rojo. _TAIGA_ podía leerse en la parte delantera y sabía de sobra que en la trasera figuraba _KAGAMI._

-Ya, no veas lo que me ha costado verlos, ¡Casi se me escapan! –infló los mofletes, indignado. - ¿A quién se le ocurre esconderlos debajo de todos esos atentados contra el buen gusto? ¡Va en serio Kagamicchi, tu armario es un crimen!

-Kise…ya te los estás cambiando.

-¡No quiero, me gustan estos! –se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos protectoramente. La barrera definitiva. –Bueno, la verdad es que no, la combinación de colores es horrible, pero como llevan tu nombre te lo perdono. –Guiñó un ojo coquetamente. El ceño de Kagami se intensificó.

-Kise…

-¡No pienso ponerme otros, estos o nada!

Kagami suspiro pesadamente, rogando a Dios que le diera paciencia porque como le diera fuerza lo asfixiaba con la almohada. De paso maldijo el maldito día de la maldita navidad en la que la maldita Alex le había regalado los malditos calzoncillos junto al maldito Tatsuya. También maldijo a Aomine, porque le apetecía.

-Vale, tú ganas. Haz lo que quieras. –A los críos es mejor seguirles la corriente.

-¡Yahuu! –dio un saltito con los brazos alzados, celebrando su victoria. Se le vio _todo._ –Ahora se me pegará la fragancia de Kagamicchi. –se tapó los labios con el puño, riendo tontamente. –Kukuku, me preguntó qué pensará Kurokocchi mañana cuando se dé cuenta.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir cosas raras y taparte de una puñetera vez?! –le lanzó los pantalones de chándal a la cara, como venganza. Que conste que no lo hacía para distraer al modelo y que no se percatara del carmín que quemaba sus mejillas, porque no estaba avergonzado, no, solo es que en su apartamento hacía calor. Sí, solo eso.

-Moo…mira que eres aburrido, Kagamicchi. No aceptas ni una broma. –refunfuñó, extendiendo los pantalones para tomar una mejor vista de ellos. Arrugó el ceño con disgusto.

El americano bufó, cruzando los brazos en jarras y girando la cabeza para recalcar que le importaba una mierda la opinión del rubio.

-O puede que…-una sonrisilla arrogante serpenteó sus labios. -¿No será qué estás avergonzado, verdad Kagamicchi?

-¡C-claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Qué lindo! –abrazó los pantalones fuertemente contra el tórax, arrastrando la cara por la tela. -¡No conocía esta faceta tuya, Kagamicchi!

-¡¿Quieres ponerte los dichosos pantalones?! –una venita de aspecto nada sano palpitaba en su frente como un gusanito inflado. Estaba empezando a lamentar seriamente la decisión de recoger al rubio y llevarlo a su casa, después de encontrarlo caminando sin paraguas bajo lo que parecía el Segundo Diluvio Universal. No tenía corazoncito para dejarlo ahí tirado, mojándose como un perro. Además, Kagami volvía del supermercado y el As del Kaijo podría ayudar a llevar las bolsas, por no decir que en el paraguas había espacio de sobra para dos personas y medio Aomine, ¿qué motivos habría para no echarle una mano como buen samaritano?

Kise se puso los pantalones a regañadientes. Le quedaban holgados y no se le escurrían por la cintura porque eran de elástico y se le adaptaban al cuerpo, que si no ya estaría haciendo un estriptis involuntario. Ah, sí, Kagami también había tenido el detalle de prestarle algo de ropa porque el modelo estaba calado hasta los huesos y pasaba de que le dejara chorreones de agua por toda la casa, que luego venía Alex sin avisar y se le desnucaba. Por si fuera poca desgracia, Kise podría coger una pulmonía y abandonar este valle de lágrimas de un plumazo.

Encima le tocaría luego a él limpiar la sangre y el agua sumado a tener que lidiar con las amenazas de muerte de unas desconsoladas –y piradas, muy, muy piradas- fans. No, gracias.

-¿A quién se le ocurre salir de casa sin un paraguas? Estaba claro que iba a caer una buena, basta con mirar el cielo.

-Es que salí con prisas porque llegaba tarde al trabajo y cuando dejé la agencia ni se me pasó por la cabeza pedir prestado uno porque no estaba lloviendo. El chaparrón me pilló por sorpresa de camino a casa. ¡Ah, gracias Kagamicchi! –junto las manos frente al rostro, en forma de plegaria mientras guiñaba un ojo. -¡Te debo una, no sé lo que habría hecho de no ser por ti! ¡Me has salvado la vida! –se abalanzó para atrapar al peli-rojo en un abrazo de oso que, tras un momento de indecisión, correspondió torpemente.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. –le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorrito. Se imaginó a Kise zarandeando una cola invisible y sonrió ante la idea.

El rubio dio un paso atrás con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. La blusa se balanceó al compás de su movimiento, pareciendo que llevaba una bolsa de basura enorme en lugar de una camisa de las de toda la vida para estar por casa, de color blanca.

Kagami se sorprendió de que la blusa y el pantalón le quedaran tan anchos, tenía entendido que solo le llevaba un centímetro en altura, pero aún así sus complexiones poseían una diferencia abismal. ¿Sería por qué es modelo? ¿O tal vez es que el chico era demasiado delgado? No pudo evitar preocuparse un poquitito.

Ni se le paso por la cabeza que igual el que era un pelín ancho de más era él. Qué idea más tonta.

-Kise… ¿Comes bien en tu casa? ¿Vives con tus padres?

Ryouta parpadeó, contemplando al más alto con ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

-Bueno, están casi siempre trabajando o de viajes de negocios y mis hermanas estudian fuera. –se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo. –se podría decir que prácticamente estoy solo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero claro que como bien, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan extraña?...acaso… ¿Estás preocupado por mi? –una sonrisa felina. -¡Me conmueves, Kagamicchi!

-¡¿Por qué iba a preocuparme yo por ti, idiota?! –fue a darle un golpe en la cabeza pero el muy escurridizo lo esquivo. Maldito canijo larguirucho con reflejos de gato.

Kise soltó una risilla, dejándose caer al sofá de espaldas, que acogió su peso con un ahogado ¡Puff!

-El papel de tsundere ya lo tiene pillado Midorimacchi, ¡No se aceptan repetidos, lo siento!

-Te la estás ganando… -Ahora el gusanito inflado palpitaba en su puño. Al final va a resultar que es una plaga y todo. O quizás solo sea que Kagami tiene la tensión por las nubes y se irrita con más facilidad que un abuelete centenario. Un día tanto enfado le va a dar un disgusto disfrazado de soplo al corazón, que te lo digo yo. Igual tanta comida basura también influye, porque eso de comer treinta hamburguesas diarias muy bueno no podía ser, que lo decían los médicos. Y la tele, la fiable tele, que nunca miente ni se equivoca.

-Kagamiiiiiicchi, me aburro~ -pataleó como un niño encerrado en casa en plenas vacaciones de verano, obligado a ayudar a su querida madre a hacer punto. Es decir, hastiado del mundo.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Contarte un chiste?

-¡Vamos a ver una peli!

-¿Una película? –alzó una ceja. La idea no parecía estúpida para provenir de quien provenía.

-¡Shi, una película de miedo!

-¿Q-que? ¿No prefieres una comedia?

-¡No! ¡De terror!

-¿Y romance? A ti te va ese rollo, ¿no?

-¡Pero me apetece una buena película de miedo! Ya sabes, de la que dan susto.

A Kagami más que sustos le daban infartos. Ni muerto veía una película de miedo. Antes se casaba con Kise. O con Aomine… bueno, igual a tanto no llegaba.

-Pues esta es mi casa y yo digo que vemos una comedia. Punto.

-Pero…Kagamicchi… -puchero y ojitos de cordero degollado. No iba a colar. Jamás.

Acabaron viendo una película de miedo del año la pera que se había traído desde Estados Unidos y que ya había visto-obligado- con Tatsuya, ya que en la tele a esa hora no echaban nada que no fuera una santa porquería.

Acurrucados en el sofá abrazaditos a los cojines, con un bol extra grande de palomitas y una manta envolviéndolos como un capullo, Kagami pulsó el botón de _play _y comenzó la función.

En una palabra: La-Peor-Película-Del-Mundo-Mundial-De-Este-Y-Otros-Tiempos-Jamás-Inventada.

Entre que estaba en inglés –Kise iba más bien pegadito en esa asignatura- y hablaban super rápido, el modelo no se enteraba de nada. Para colmo, no tenía ni un triste subtítulo…bueno sí, estaba la opción del cingalés. A saber qué idioma era ese, pero a Kise le sonaba a inventado o a marca de jabón de manos.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

La película era americana, hasta ahí bien. El problema es que era Americana de las _malas, _de las típicas en la que el prota masculino saca un bate de béisbol de detrás de la puerta del baño -¿Qué coño hacía eso ahí? Mejor no preguntar- y la protagonista femenina es una rubia con más tetas que cabeza que le botan como pelotas de baloncesto mientras corre, hipotéticamente huyendo de un asesino con una bolsa en la cabeza –el cómo ve por donde anda es el nuevo gran misterio en la vida de Kise- y una moto sierra -¿dónde piensa enchufarla, si puede saberse?- que además es cojo y anda arrastrando un pie en plan zombi. Más lento que el caballo del malo.

Luego, a la retrasada de la protagonista se le cae el manojo de llaves delante del coche y tarda media vida en encontrar la del vehículo, porque parece que en el llavero lleva cada una de las llaves de todo los habitantes de la ciudad o que tiene cincuenta casas de campo con cerraduras diferentes. Y no es por ser petulante, pero igual debería probar la llave que tiene la cabecita de plástico negro y donde se lee en grande _FORD._

Por más que gritara, la rubia de bote no hacía ni caso a los consejos del modelo y se le volvieron a caer las llaves. Manos de mantequilla. Ah, y volvió a probar todas una a una OTRA VEZ.

¿Qué donde está el malo? Buena pregunta, porque la chica lleva diez minutos plantada como un pasmarote en medio del aparcamiento y el tío ni aparece. Al paso que va, a la tetona con síndrome de Parkinson le salía más rentable salir corriendo, que no la alcanzaba ni en taxi.

Tanto lió y luego el coche ni arranca porque no tenía gasolina. Alá, asesinada, por tonta.

Encima los efectos especiales eran pésimos, la sangre falsa se veía desde el otro continente que era falsa y el argumento y la trama –de lo poco que Kise logró captar- no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Las escenas se sucedían sin ton ni son y los asesinatos eran más surrealistas que la idea de Mickey Mouse y Murasakibaracchi comiendo ensalada en un bar de alterne dirigido por Momocchi, Midorimacchi tocando el piano en un rincón y Kurokocchi y Akasicchi como bailarinas. Y el piano era Aominecchi.

A kise iba a darle un coma de lo mala que era la película. Ni morirse sería suficiente para paliar el trauma del aborto que era esa desgracia. El mayor favor que podía hacer al mundo era lanzar esa película a un volcán y luego taparlo, todo sea para proteger a los huérfanos de _eso._

Por su parte, Kagami también estaba a punto de inducirse en un coma, pero por el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo. Esa película le acojonaba. Pensaba, iluso de él, que como ya la había visto antes no le pillaría con la guardia baja y podría mantener la compostura. Craso error.

Le asustaba tanto como la primera vez o incluso más.

Tan echado estaba hacia atrás en el sofá, intentando alejarse lo más posible de la pantalla, que tenía medio cuerpo hundido en el respaldo y, con cada bote que daba, arrastraba un poco más el mueble hacia atrás, llegando incluso a pegarlo a la pared. En algún momento se aferró a Kise para salvar su vida.

Dios, esa era la película de terror más _terrorífica _de la historia.

Gracias al cielo, por la mitad de la película o así, no fue capaz de soportar más la tensión y cayó inconsciente.

Kise también se durmió, pero del asco.

Nadie se molestó en apagar la televisión. Alguien tendría que pagar una factura de la luz un tanto más elevada de lo normal ese mes.

Kagami se despertó con los rayos del sol calentándole el rostro, que se filtraban por la cortinita del salón y le daban directo en los ojos. Parpadeó para deshacerse de las manchitas de colores que cubrían su campo de visión. En la pantalla de la tele parpadeaban rayas estáticas, grises, con un ruidito desagradable, de interferencia. La apagó con el mando.

Habían dormido toda la noche en el sofá en una mala postura y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Le dolía el cuello y sentía todo el cuerpo engarrotado.

Cuando se disponía a erguirse para poder sentarse y desperezarse, notó algo pesado en su pecho que le dificultaba el movimiento. Bajó la vista.

El rubio dormía acurrucadito en su pecho, con la manta todavía envolviéndolo a ambos, el flequillo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a Kagami y el aliento de cada respiración calentándole el pecho. Le gustaban como vibraban sus pestañas con cada soplo de aire.

Kagami no lo notó, pero en ese momento sonrió cariñosamente.

Pasó una mano por el cabello del modelo, acariciándolo. Suave y sedoso, agradable al tacto. Pensó que podría pasarse horas en esa posición sin cansarse.

Kise dormidito parecía un auténtico angelito, lindo como un cachorrito envuelto en algodón de azúcar…que pena que al despertar y abrir la boca, rompiera todo el encanto.


	4. Murasakibaracchi

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa Atsushi? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Esta patata… -señaló con el ceño fruncido el dibujito de la bolsa de patatas fritas que sujetaba en la mano. Era una especie de óvalo de un amarillo chillón que supuestamente personificaba a una patata hembra –Himuro acaba de enterarse de que esas cosas tenían sexo-, con unos ojitos de largas pestañas negras y boquita sonriente, sin nariz, que danzaba felizmente incitando a los consumidores a acabar con su vida de un solo bocado. En el lado derecho, supuestamente colgado en una oreja que no existía, se apreciaba un pendiente con forma de aro, dorado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo creo que es un dibujito muy mono. –y macabro, pensó para sí. Qué mal gusto eso de que la patata pidiera su sentencia de muerte con un bailoteo. Tatsuya dudaba seriamente que disfrutara ser devorada viva, pero quizás era una patata masoquista.

-Me recuerda a…Kise-chin. –aseguró en tono serio, como si acabara de confesar que se avecinaba la Tercera Guerra Mundial con sus devastadoras bombas nucleares y los uniformes militares pasados de moda en lugar de que un monigote podría guardar alguna semejanza vaga -¿y satírica?- con un antiguo compañero de equipo y actual modelo de cierto sobrenombre.

Bien pensado, mejor que no lo oyeran las fans. Llamadle anticuado, pero a Himuro le gustaba su linda cabecita en su sitio, sobre los hombros.

-¿Me lo dejas? A ver… -Himuro podría haberse estrujado los sesos para visualizar una imagen nítida del rostro de Kise, pero como hoy se notaba más bien flojito, alzó la mirada para observar el cartel gigante del modelo colgado en la fachada delantera del centro comercial.-¡Anda, es verdad, si son clavaditos! Que cosas… yo de ti se lo comentaba, por el tema del _copyright, _ya sabes. Esto es un uso ilegal de su imagen en toda regla.

_Casi_ plagio, en realidad, porque se diferenciaban en que Kise _sí_ tenía nariz y la patatita no. A Murasakibara también le sonaba que tuviera un par de orejas, pero no podría confirmarlo –alzar la cabeza estaba fuera de lugar, no compensaba tanto esfuerzo. En cualquier caso, a él le parecían gemelos, dos gotas de agua, y ninguno de los dos tenía aparato reproductor…¿O Kise-chin sí?

Uno de los dos tenía, SEGURO. Miró la bolsa. Nada.

Por eliminación, nos queda solo Kise-chin. La segunda sorpresa del día.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Atsushi decidió dar por zanjada la conversación recuperando el aperitivo de manos de su amigo. El maldito abre-fácil se resistía.

¡JA! Murasakibara uno, abre-fácil cero.

-¿Me das una? –se la dio, pero porque Muro-chin es Muro-chin y sabe de sobra lo sensible que es. No le apetecía lidiar con algún tipo de intento suicida o contribuir a algún trauma adolescente que le marcara de por vida.

Se imagino a un Tatsuya en plan _Rambo,_ con tres rayas lilas –seguramente de carmín- pintadas en cada mejilla, su flequillo habitual tapándole el ojo y un parche cubriendo el otro, alzando un fusil al grito de guerra. La de árboles que se comería el pobre.

Sintió el impulso de darle la bolsa entera, pero su lado _Murasakibara_ lo impidió a tiempo.

-sabe…rara. –Arrugó la nariz con cierto disgusto. -¿Qué sabor es?

-Miel con queso.

-¿Miel?

-Sí.

-¿Patatas sabor a _miel_?

-Sí.

-¿Miel de miel?

-Sí.

-¿Con queso?

-Sí

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-Ah.

El peli-lila se tragó una patata casi sin masticar.

Tenía un cierto sabor agridulce, una mezcla entre salado y azucarado, algo raro pero agradable…y adictivo. Al igual que Kise-chin.

-Atsushi…¿Me das otra?

-Sí.

-…Sí que saben a miel.

-Sí.

El americano mendigó un par de patatitas más, pensando que eso debía estar bastante cerca de rozar el canibalismo. Tenía la sensación de estar masticando varios mini Kises.

Se le pasaron las ganas de más patatas.

* * *

-Tengo hambre~

-Acabas de comer. –Comentó Wei Liu en tono cortante.

-Él siempre acaba de comer. –Aportó Fukui con una risita y los brazos cruzados a la altura de la nuca.

-Tengo hambre~ Tengo hambre~

-¿Capitán? –Himuro observó a su capitán por encima del hombro. El chico mayor suspiró, dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a su entrenadora. Masako asintió secamente, con los brazos cruzados en jarras a la altura del pecho.

-Está bien, puedes ir a comprarte algo…nos encontraremos en la residencia, ¿vale?

-Haaaii~

-¡No tardes mucho! –gritó cuando el más joven salió corriendo, con las manos alrededor de la boca actuando como bocina. Murasakibara lo oyó, pero paso olímpicamente de responderle, que palo.

No habría caminado más de 50 metros cuando encontró la tiendecita que recordaba haber visto mientras corrían minutos antes. Pequeñita y de madera, más parecida a un bungaló que a un comercio. Flotadores de diversos tamaños y colores, tablas de surf de estampados exóticos y un cartel de helados –un poco fuera de lugar debido a la época- rodeaban aquel local, colgando del techo, la fachada y los laterales. Cualquier persona que no fuera Atsushi habría pensado que se trataba de un puestecito encantador, pero él solo se fijo en el cartel que colgaba de la ventana de la tienda, también de maderita color caoba y _cerrada._

En letras grandes y de un rojo fosforito se podía leer en mayúsculas **CLOSED**, mostrando debajo el horario de abertura:

8AM-12AM

15PM-21PM

DE LUNES A SÁBADO. DOMINDO Y FESTIVOS CERRADO.

Viernes, 11:55 del mediodía. Cerrado.

¡MENUDA ESTAFA! ¿Y LA HOJA DE RECLAMACIONES?

Murasakibara se juró firmemente acabar con el "negocio" de aquel fraude, pero las prioridades van primero. Llevaba hora y media sin meterse azúcar procesado en el cuerpo y lo necesitaba URGENTEMENTE. Sus reservas estaban casi vacías, podía darle un chungo en cualquier momento si no encontraba algo que llevarse a la boca. Comestible, a ser posible.

Condenado momento en el que su entrenadora decidió mandarles un fin de semana a la playa a entrenar.

"_Será agradable_" dijo, "_El aire marino os irá bien y correr por la arena es muy beneficioso_" dijo, "_Seguro que os lo pasáis de maravilla_" dijo.

Ni era agradable, ni beneficioso, ni se lo estaba pasando remotamente bien. Era un ASCO.

Hacía un calor sofocante para ser mediados de marzo, estaba sudado, se sentía extremadamente sucio y cansado y temía que le fuera a dar una insolación de un momento a otro.

Ah, y hambriento. Encima tenía el pelo enmarañado y lleno de nudos.

-¿Murasakibaracchi? –una voz aguda inconfundible.

-Ehh…ah, Kise-chin…hola~ -lo reconoció a pesar de que llevaba gafas de sol y sombrero de ala estrecha. Que crack.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Me he llevado una pequeña sorpresa, ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!

El más alto asintió con la cara en blanco, intentando trasmitir en su idioma de monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza bizarros que tampoco se esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar. O eso interpretó Kise, pero igual solo estaba siguiendo el vuelo de una mosca con la mirada, a saber.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Comprar. –Señaló la tiendecita con la cabeza.

-¿Has venido hasta la playa solo para comprar en una tienda…cerrada? –Ni Murasakibaracchi era tan raro…aunque quizás fuera una tienda famosa donde vendían unos chupa-chups mágicos que cumplían deseos y hacían que te salieran alas con sabor a menta y todos los días se montaban una cola de mil Akashicchis que llegaban hasta Francia, ocupando el mediterráneo y todo. Claro, por eso Murasakibaracchi había venido a guardar sitio, el mundo cobraba sentido.-Yo también quiero un chupa-chups de esos…

-Yo no tengo chupa-chups, Kise-chin~

A este chico había que sacarle las palabras con una palanca.

-¿Entonces…? –algo en el cerebro del modelo hizo click y los engranajes –cubiertos de polvo, habría dicho Midorimacchi- comenzaron a moverse. -¿Estás entrenando con tu equipo?

Otro movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Yo estoy aquí por una sesión de fotos. Ahora es el descanso. –No había preguntado, pero se lo dijo igualmente.

Ahora se supone que Murasakibaracchi debía contestar algo, pero como parecía no estar por la labor ya se encargo Kise de hablar por los dos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se le quedó mirando en silencio. Buena pregunta, porque no conocía más tiendas. Le tocaría volver al hotel y pasar hambre, el comedor no habría hasta la una.

El modelo se llevó una mano al mentón para intentar hacer creer que pensaba. No cuela Kise-chin, no cuela.

De improviso, chasqueó los dedos, demasiado animado incluso para ser Kise. Atsushi se cansaba solo de verlo.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo al rodaje, allí tenemos un cáterin.

A Murasakibara se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo me encargo de todo. –Asintió vigorosamente.

-¡Eres el mejor Kise-chin!~ -lo envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo. Kise lo correspondió, sufriendo por su ropa de marca que seguro quedaba como una pasita después de eso. La bronca que le echaría su manager.

-¡Te quiero!~ -alzó los brazos sin mucha energía o ilusión aparente, como si lo estuvieran obligando o fuera un pésimo actor, pero Kise sabía que estaba contento y, aunque su rostro parecía el de una estatua de piedra, sus ojitos brillaban con emoción. Se le pasó el enfado.

-Anda, vamos. –Le dio la mano, no fuera a extraviarse por el camino. -¡Andando! –alzó el puño libre, preparándose para la gran aventura que sería _robar_ la comida supuestamente reservado para el equipo.

Kise guió al chico más alto por un caminito de piedra, enfilado por arbustos de un vivo color verde y lleno de capullos rojos que aún no se habían convertidos en flores. Viró a la izquierda y el paisaje cambio para dar paso a la arena y un sendero de tablas de madera que alcanzaba hasta la mitad de la playa, quedando un buen trecho hasta llegar al océano.

-¡Mira Murasakibaracchi, se ha formado una islita! –con el índice señaló el horizonte.

La "islita" era en realidad un pequeño archipiélago formado al bajar la marea, que volvería a cubrirse completamente de agua en pocas horas.

-¡Vamos a echar un vistazo más de cerca! –empezó a correr, arrastrando a Murasakibara consigo.

Kise parecía un niño pequeño al que sus padres le habían confesado que celebrarían su cumpleaños en un castillo hinchable lleno de payasos y princesas (no olvidemos que no es un _niño_ propiamente dicho, es Kise).

Por su parte, Murasakibara veía con angustia como se alejaban cada vez más de la mesa del cáterin, situada en la zona más alejada del agua y cercana a unas dunas cubiertas de arbustitos con pinchos. Las personas que constituían el equipo descansaba a su alrededor, bebiendo, riendo y COMIENDO, sacando brillo a las lentes de las cámaras que llevaban colgadas al cuello, revisando los focos y los instrumentos esos donde se apoyaban las cámaras, los trípodes o como se llamaran, a Murasakibara no podía importarle menos. Lo que no podía pasar por alto es que se estaban zampando _su_ comida tan panchos.

Alargo una mano inútilmente, intentando llegar a la mesa. Por desgracia, su brazo no era de chicle ni podía estirarse 200 metros. Bien pensado, si fuera de chicle ya se hubiera comido algún dedo, que tampoco es que necesitara los cinco en cada mano. Los _Simpsons_ solo tenían cuatro y vivían tan ricamente.

Kise se detuvo en la orilla y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos en un lugar seguro y seco. Murasakibara lo imitó, porque cuanto antes cumpliera su capricho antes podría llevarse algo a la boca. Con la pinta de pijo que tenía el sitio, igual lograba pillar algo caro. Aunque con unas golosinas se conformaba, que conste.

Después de arremangarse los pantalones bombachos hasta las rodillas, se metió en el agua, que apenas le cubría por encima del tobillo. Murasakibara llevaba pantalones cortos, así que no tuvo ese problema (aunque fueran largos ni se habría molestando en recogerlos, que le importaba un pimiento mojárselos).

El agua estaba CONGELADA. Las cosas que se hacen por el bien del estómago.

-¡Murasakibaracchi, Murasakibaracchi!¡Mira los pajaritos, los pajaritos!

Mira como no señalaba la lata de refresco que flotaba en el agua. Ni las compresas o los pañales. Que guarra es la gente.

Sacó del bolsillo un envoltorio de caramelo que no sabía ni que tenía guardado. Lo tiró al mar, para darle algo de color y alegrar el día a los peces y las sirenas. Que encantador era.

-¡Me entras ganas de bañarme…¡Vamos a meternos hasta las rodillas!

Murasakibara no quería. No le gustaba el agua, estaba mojada y húmeda. Pasaba.

-¡Anda, pero si hay un desnivel! –Gritó a los siete vientos, como si Atsushi estuviera al otro loado del Atlántico en lugar de la orilla, a pocos metros.

-¡Murasakibaracchi! –lo llamó, zarandeando un brazo y presionando con el otro el sombrero para que no se lo llevara el viento, teniendo cuidado de no mojar sus Pantalones _Arman_i. El aire meneaba sus cabellos y el sol se reflectaba en las lentes oscuras de las gafas y en su piel blanca, emanando un brillo pálido, casi de fantasía. El océano reflejaba su silueta de forma difusa, entre una oleada de lucecitas blancas y espuma.

Una imagen de postal, para una foto.

Murasakibara entendió que si Kise era modelo no era por pura potra, como muchas idols de hoy en día, cuando cualquiera podía tener sus cinco minutos de fama.

Lo que más llamó su atención fueron las hebras doradas de su pelo, que también brillaban a causa de los rayos solares. Recordó la Patatita Kise y quiso probar esos hilos rubios, para comprobar si también sabían a miel y a queso.

Se acercó lentamente, entrando en el agua y salpicando con cada zancada que avanzaba. Kise lo esperaba, el brazo que no sujetaba el gorro a su costado, parado de espaldas en el bode del "abismo".

Cuando lo tuvo en frente sonrió.

Lo que no había previsto fue que el de Yosen entrelazara la mano del gorro con la suya y con la otra lo sujetara del costado, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

Un soplo de viento se llevó el sombreo _Borsalino Abaca, _que rodó un poco sobre el agua hasta, desafiando la Ley de Murphy, quedar flotando mar adentro.

Murasakibara se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del rubio para poder llegar hasta su cabello y problarlo. El modelo, sorprendido por el repentino peso del otro que se dejaba caer, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, arrastrando al más alto hacía el hoyo que parecía formarse en el fondo, donde el agua cubría mucho más de lo que podría parecer.

Aún cuando se estuvieron hundiendo, Atsushi no soltó el abrazo ni dejó de mordisquear el cabello del otro. Decidiendo que no le gustaba eso de no poder respirar, se irguió, llevando consigo al modelo que apretaba contra el pecho como un muñequito de trapo.

Las Gafas _Emporio Armani_ con el nombre del modelo bordado en el lateral con pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes, de un valor considerable (semejante al sueldo de un mes de cualquier mortal corriente y moliente) se perdió en el fondo y las olas lo arrastraron hasta un lugar que ni Akashicchi sabría adivinar.

Murasakibara inspiró profundamente, recuperando el aliento. Noto como algo pataleaba y se resistía contra su cuerpo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello y Kise, siendo el retaco que era (comparado con _él_, claro) no haría pie y se estaría ahogando, ya que estrujado entre sus brazos poco podría nadar.

Lo soltó para asirlo por las axilas y alzarlo sin esfuerzo. El modelo tosió y escupió agua salada, que sabía horrible, por si te lo preguntabas.

Si las miradas matasen, Murasakibara ya habría estirado la pata (gracias al cielo Kise-chin no es Aka-chin). Tenía las mejillas encendidas, posiblemente por la vergüenza de ser cogido como un niño pequeño –eso solo podía hacerlo él, _Kise Ryouta_, a Kurokocchi porque le parecía lindo lo peque que era. A kurokocchi, siendo el aguafiestas que era, no le gustaba ni un pelo y le había amenazado con lanzarle un _ignite pass_ como volviera a intentarlo- o bien por la experiencia cercana a una muerte por asfixia. Probablemente por ambas cosas.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

-Bueno~

-¿Eh?

-Sabe a Kise-chi~ está bueno…¡Quiero más!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –de un empujón se zafó del agarre del peli-lila y nadó hasta donde tocaba el suelo sin problemas. Comenzó una pelea de salpicaduras de agua.

Entre risas, Murasakibara inició el contra-ataque.

El pelo de Kise-chin sabía a…pelo. Pero a pelo bueno, tirando a un sabor dulce, azucarado…algo así como a miel. Antes de estar mojado, claro. Después tiraba a salado, pero conservando algo de dulzura. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Vagamente, se preguntó como sabría el resto de Kise-chin. Le daba curiosidad.

Una cosa era segura, el _casi_ plagio de la patatita no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato al sabor del _verdadero_ Kise-chin.

En la playa, el equipo de Kise se infartaba al ver como la Ropa de Marca, un auténtico _Armani_, se empapaba de agua salada y se _arrugaba._

Lograron recuperar el sombrero.

Las gafas continúan en paradero desconocido.

Ese día, perdieron un importante eslabón del equipo. Todos llorarían su desaparición. No llegaron a tomar una triste foto con esas gafas.

El único recuerdo que les quedaba, era el hueco inútil que dejo en sus monederos.

* * *

Arrastradas por las mareas y las corrientes marinas, las gafas viajaron muy, muy lejos.

En la actualidad, si alguien se pasea por el polo norte y presta suficiente atención, puede que crea ver a un oso polar o a un pingüino presumiendo de unas Gafas de Sol _Armani _con la palabra _RYOUTA_ bordada en un lado.

Si te ocurre eso, tranquilo, no estás alucinando a causa del frío. Solo te has encontrado con unos animales muy _chics_ a los que les gusta ir a la moda.


	5. Akashicchi

_**LUNES, 5 DE ENERO DE 2015 CONTANDO DESDE EL NACIMIENTO DE NUESTRO SEÑOR JESUCRISTO SEGÚN LA RELIGIÓN CRISTIANA. /LUNES, 5 DE ENERO DEL AÑO 17 CONTANDO DESDE EL NACIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MESÍAS SEIJURO, SEGÚN LA RELIGIÓN SATÁNICA AKASHIANA.**_

—¿Abuela? —Kuroko cerró la puerta delantera soltando un suspiro exasperado. Dejó los zapatos en el recibidor y se calzó las zapatillas de invitados. —¿Abuela?

Se oyó el repiqueteo de unos pies siendo arrastrados por el suelo, avanzando lentamente por el pasillo. Tetsuya espero pacientemente hasta que el ajado rostro de la mujer entrada ya en años le diera la bienvenida.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó las facciones de la anciana, plantada en el escalón de la entrada.

—¡Tetsuya!

—Abuela, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cierres la puerta con llave? Podría entrar cualquiera. —_Cualquiera de los rateros a los que tú llamas vecinos, _quiso especificar.

La buena mujer no podría haberse buscado una casita de campo a las afueras de la ciudad o un encantador pisito en una calle tranquila, rodeada de guarderías con fachadas coloridas y vecinas de sonrisas permanentes paseando perros rosas. No, ella tenía que elegir el barrio de peor fama de la ciudad, lleno de porreros, mujeres con afición por las esquinas y drogadictos.

Por un momento barajó la posibilidad de que su abuela fuera en realidad una camella de alta estirpe que vendía droga de contrabando junto a Haizaki. Descartó la idea por estúpida. La patriarca de los Kuroko era demasiado lista para asociarse con ese eslabón perdido de la evolución, alias Haizaki Shogo. Menudo error cometió la naturaleza al permitir que esa desgracia de mutación no se ahogara en el líquido amniótico durante el embarazo. A joderse.

—Cariño, yo no tengo nada de valor para robar. Excepto el jarrón chino, la tarjeta de crédito, las joyas de oro, el anillo de diamantes, el cuadro del pintor famoso ese…¿Cómo era?...Picatoste o algo así. Anda que no es feo el condenado, pero a tu abuelo le gustaba tanto. El pobrecillo tenía un gusto pésimo para todo…menos para las mujeres. En ese campo sí que sabía elegir bien, si señor. Lástima que el hombre fuera un poco…complicado de mirar. Mi madre decía que era más feo que un frigorífico por detrás (y razón no le faltaba), pero yo lo amaba Tetsuya, y él me adoraba. Yo era su diosa. La noche de bodas con las luces apagadas y punto…claro, que por ese tiempo yo ya estaba embarazada de tu padre y…

—Abuela, te he traído un regalo. —Alzó la bolsa, cortando la divagación sin retorno en la que estaba a punto de sumirse la anciana. No necesitaba una explicación detallada –y un tanto mal intencionada, pero con _cariño-_ de cada punto mal hecho del suéter casero que le regalo su madre por navidad, en su primer año de noviazgo. Cuando las cintas aún eran en blanco y negro y los dinosaurios y los hippies poblaban el planeta.

Toda conversación derivaba de una manera u otro a ese "suéter", _el innombrable_. Cuanto resentimiento acumulado.

—Oh, cielo, no tenías que molestarte. Espero que no sea caro.

Con la paga que le daban imposible.

—Es sólo un detallito. El pastel de la tienda que tanto te gusta.

La abuela lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo. La cara de Kuroko siguió siendo la cara de una persona que lleva demasiado tiempo observando cómo se seca la pintura en la fachada de una pared.

—Ven, pasa. No te quedes en la puerta. —Acompañó sus palabras con un ademán de mano.

Kuroko echó la llave antes de seguir a la ancianita.

—No entiendo porque eres tan desconfiado. La gente de por aquí es muy decente.

La imagen de ese pseudo-hombre con pelo de estropajo y la mirada de haber encontrado la iluminación (o sufrir una sobredosis, que tiende a ser los mismo) sentado con la espalda apoyada en el muro del patio de _su _abuela y una jeringuilla colgando del ante brazo le dijo justo lo contrario.

Al intentar comentárselo, su abuela le reprochó que no hay que juzgar a la gente por su aspecto.

Pues nada, los del vecindario son todos unos triunfadores en la vida y Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun no son unos asaltadores de neveras ajenas. Mañana el sol dejaría de salir y Kise-kun probaría usar su cabecita para algo más que sostener pelo. El primer presagio del Apocalipsis Maya (fuera de fecha, si somos puntillosos).

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Tengo algo que quería enseñarte. —Mientras Kuroko tomaba asiento frente a la mesa de estilo japonés tradicional, la anciana rebuscó en el segundo cajón de la cómoda situada junto al tocador de color marfil, desgastado por el paso de los años.

El peli-azul se sirvió una taza de té.

—Aquí —Se sentó junto a su nieto. Con el índice golpeó la portada de un calendario fechado con el nuevo año, 2015. El último, si las inquietudes de Kuroko estaban en lo cierto. —El de las fotos es tu amigo, ¿no?. Ya sabes, el rubito tan lindo con voz de chica…el modelo, creo.

Alzó una ceja, intrigado. Hasta en casa de su querida abuela el rubio se hacía presente. Kise-kun debía sobrevivir a las bombas nucleares, como las cucarachas. Y al Apocalipsis.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío al imaginar el nuevo mundo repoblado por descendientes portadores de los genes fluorescentes de Ryouta, abrió el almanaque por la primera página.

Miró de reojo las imágenes que encabezaban los numeritos del primer mes del año, ocupando la mitad superior del folio, mientras sorbía un poco te té.

Escupió la bebida de una forma muy poco elegante.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

Censuraremos la reacción de Kuroko por el bien mental de nuestros lectores. Resulta inverosímil concebir que semejante alarido pudiera escapar de un ser tan silencioso y falto de presencia, pero cada palabra redactada no es más que el reflejo de lo sucedido ese día de invierno. El día que marcó la vida de Kuroko y se grabó a fuego en su memoria y retina.

Después de eso, digamos que nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

* * *

—Shin-Chan, ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

—Un calendario.

—¿Tu objeto de la suerte de hoy? —Inquirió Takao con una sonrisa divertida.

Midorima asintió secamente.

—¿Es de este año?

—Por supuesto, idiota. La renovación favorece la buena suerte, nanodayo. —En un acto arraigado a la costumbre más que por necesidad, empujó las gafas por el puente de la nariz valiéndose del dedo corazón.

—¿Me lo dejas?

—No.

—¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué? ¡No seas agarrado Shin-chan!

—No quiero que lo contamines con tu mala suerte.

—¡Yo no tengo mala suerte! —Cruzó los brazos, bufando. —Soy un chico muy afortunado.

Midorima quería reivindicarle que, como de costumbre, se equivocaba.

Oha Asa y el cosmos lo abandonaron justo en el momento en el que nació con esa jeta y esas neuronas en huelga perpetua.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para trasmitir su verdad dogmática, el moreno ya le había arrebatado el anuario de las manos. Los mismos modales de un mono.

—¡TAKAO!

Ignorando la advertencia del peli-verde, ojeó las páginas con una enorme –y estúpida- sonrisa pegada a la cara.

La misma sonrisa que se desvaneció de golpe al instante de posar su ojito de halcón más de un micro segundo en esas páginas aparentemente inocentes.

Takao no reaccionaba. Abría y cerraba la boca imitando –de forma sublime, todo mérito sea mencionado- a un pez fuera del agua. Sus ojos bien podrían haberse confundido con dos platos de té.

Shintarou temió que su sistema nervioso hubiera decidido desconectar el cerebro del cuerpo completamente, en un desesperado amago de supervivencia.

—Yo… —Tartamudeó al fin. —Yo no sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches, Shin-chan.

Midorima frunció el ceño. Confirmado, Takao es retrasado. Eso, o tiene una memoria más limitada que sus hermanos los peces.

—Oha Asa no es ningún fetiche. Está demostrado científicamente que ayuda a las personas. No lo sigo por capricho.

—No, si yo no niego que esto ayude…pero para otras cosas. Tú ya me entiendes. —Hizo un gesto muy obsceno con la mano y la boca, como si chupara un helado en el aire. Midorima no estaba entrenado para descifrar ese sistema neandertal de signos, pero no le gusto ni un pelo. Le pareció de pésimo gusto.

—¿Estás pensando antes de hablar, Takao? —Lo máximo que su oxidada mente le permitiera, en todo caso.

—¿Has visto las fotos del calendario?

La verdad es que no. Lo robó…es decir, lo tomó prestado –los caballeros no roban, y Midorima es más caballero que un inglés de puro pedigrí.- del cuarto de su hermana pequeña sin molestarse en examinarlo más a fondo. Un anuario es un anuario, qué importa que tenga fotos de gatos en lugar de cachorros de perro moteados o viceversa.

Picado por la curiosidad, se inclinó para ver la dichosa foto por encima del hombro del más bajo, quien aún sostenía el calendario por la misma página (recordemos que desconectó por un intervalo de dos minutos).

Sí que había un perro sí, pero el último perro del mundo que quería ver junto a ese león macho alfa. Menos en esa postura. Aún menos con esas fachas.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación. Shintarou hubiera clasificado ese hecho como un milagro mayor a que lloviera pan del cielo, pero…la impresión (por llamarlo de forma suave) no le permitió registrar la irrepetible hazaña de que el moreno hubiera mantenido su bocaza cerrada durante cinco minutazos.

—¿Shin-chan?

Tras el shock inicial, lentamente, muy lentamente, Midorima se incorporó. Volvió a acomodarse las gafas y comenzó a caminar con paso sereno hacia la salida del cuarto de Takao.

—¿Shin-chan…dónde vas?

—A lavarme los ojos con lejía.

* * *

_**MARTES, 19 DE DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 2014 DESDE EL NACIMIENTO DE NUESTRO SEÑOR JESUCRISTO SEGÚN LA RELIGIÓN CRISTIANA./MARTES, 19 DE DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 16 DESDE EL NACIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MESÍAS SEIJURO, SEGÚN LA RELIGIÓN SATÁNICA AKASHIANA.**_

—¡Akashicchi! —Saludó efusivamente con el brazo, emocionado. El peli-jorro, al notar su presencia, sonrió cordialmente en su dirección. Se acercó a paso rápido.

—Es bueno ver que llegaste sin contratiempos, Ryouta.

—¿He llegado tarde?

—No, más puntual que un reloj.

El rubio saltó con los brazos en alto, celebrando su récord personal. Akashi también sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Estás listo?

El modelo asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Me alegra ver que estás tan entusiasmado con la idea, Ryouta. —Comentó mientras caminaban en dirección al equipo fotográfico y todos sus integrantes.

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos a ayudar a la gente haciendo algo que me gusta…¡Junto a Akashicchi! ¡No podría desear nada mejor! —Bueno, ya de paso podía exigir que le pagaran por jugar al baloncesto. Pero eso ya existía y tenía nombre: NBA. Kise siempre ha sido un alma altruista, de todos modos.

—Ya veo. Es agradable saber que disfrutas de mi presencia.

Kise abrió mucho los ojos, como si Akashi hubiera dicho una soberana tontería –que Aomine era guapo, por ejemplo. Infló los mofletes como un hámster, acompañando sus palabras con un zarandeó de puños. Akashi no pudo evitar que le recordara a un bebé llorando por alimento.

—¡Claro que me gusta estar con Akashicchi! —Refunfuñó, botando infantilmente. —¡Me encanta estar con todo Kiseki! Y con Kaijo…y con Kagamicchi…y con mis hermanas —Abrió muchos los brazos, intentando abarcar a un conjunto de personas invisibles.

Akashi sonrió cálidamente (si alguien osaba mencionarlo pondría a toda la mafia italiana y a media rusa en su persecución) e instó al rubio a que se agachara con un movimiento de mano.

Ryouta ladeó la cabeza, pestañeando confundido. De todas formas obedeció (Akashicchi es Akashicchi).

Su ex-capitán le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

El modelo sonrió ampliamente, las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas. Tomo a Seijuro de la mano y comenzó a correr con el otro en el remolque.

Sólo por ese día (y sólo porque se trataba de _Ryouta_), Akashi no formularía ninguna amenaza por tal muestra de insolencia.

* * *

—Akashicchi…¿De verdad tengo que ponerme esto?

—Por supuesto Ryouta. Es el vestuario.

—Pero…esto es…un poco…un poco… —Negó con la cabeza furiosamente, rojo como un tomate. Aventó la prenda de ropa al suelo. —¡No puedo ponerme _eso_!

—¿No decías que querías ayudar a los pobres?

—S-sí…pero… —Cualquiera le decía que no a esa mirada fija y bicolor.

—No veo cual es el problema, Ryouta.

"El hecho de que no lo veas ya es suficiente problema" pensó, pero ni se le pasó por su rubia cabeza (natural, eh. Nada de tintes) formularlo en voz balta porque a día de hoy no era un suicida potencial.

Pongámonos en situación. La familia Akashi (que parecía ser dueña de más de un tercio de las empresas del país y buena parte de las compañías extranjeras. No mencionaremos que a Kise le dio un poquito de repelús imaginar cientos de Akashicchis pululando por el mundo porque no viene a cuento) organizaba un evento benéfico para recaudar fondos y donar el dinero obtenido a la beneficencia.

(En una ocasión, Aominecchi dijo que sólo con la paga que recibía Akashicchi en un mes podría comer toda África durante una semana. Esta maravillosa muestra de generosidad no parecía estar entre los planes inmediatos de Akashicchi y Kise no encontraba el momento propicio para comentárselo).

El caso es que dicho evento resultó ser una sesión de fotos que posteriormente se publicarían en el anuario del inédito año que se aproximaba, a solo doce días de espera. Todo el capital obtenido con su venta se destinaría a los más necesitados (necesitados en el sentido de escasez de recursos, no en el sentido Shogo o Murasakibaracchi).

Akashi, a la mención de la palabra foto, no pudo menos que proponer al modelo (sin consultarle antes, pero eso no importa. Kise se apunta a un bombardeo si es necesario, ¡todo sea por los pobres!...y por no contradecir a Akashicchi, que ya es un motivo de suficiente peso como para hundir por segunda vez el _titanic_) y nominarse a si mismo como acompañante. Una figura majestuosa para dotar de clase a la foto y un exuberante joven para el toque de jovialidad y belleza.

Kise, siendo el organismo fotosintético que era, también proporcionaría algo de luz (como el sol decidiera reflejar sus rayitos en el pelo del rubio sería _cegador_) al fotograma.

Ya sabía Kise que algún día su atractivo salvaría el mundo. Lo que no esperaba es que la oportunidad se le planteara tan pronto y tan…_tan_. Que duro es ser un híbrido entre Apolo y Adonis (ahorraros el chiste de que la metamorfosis tendría más sentido si cambiamos el dios Apolo por la diosa Venus, que ya el pobre Kise iba a sufrir suficiente con lo que le venía encima).

—Yo creo que te sentará de maravilla, Ryouta. —Ahora Kise lo miro como si hubiera asegurado a los cuatro vientos que el pelo de Haizaki era bonito.

—No pudo ponerme eso, Akashicchi. —Arrugó el ceño. Un par de lágrimas (medio de cocodrilo, medio de verdad) asomaron por las esquinitas de sus ojos. —Me da vergüenza.

Seijuro le dio un golpecito en la frente. Ahueco los mofletes del modelo entre sus manos.

—No pongas muecas raras. Estropeas tu linda cara. —Rozó su nariz contra la del modelo en un beso esquimal. Limpió la lágrima solitaria que resbalaba por la afresada mejilla con el pulgar. —Cualquier cosa que te pongas te quedará bien. Un arma no hace al guerrero, el guerrero hace al arma. —Kise bajó la vista. Akashi obligó que sus miradas se cruzaran. —Y tú conviertes en _Armanai _de pasarela cualquier trapo que pase por tus manos. —Le plantó un peso en la punta de la nariz.

—Pero… —Intentó protestar, pero Akashi lo calló posando el índice en sus labios.

—¿Lo harás por mí? Es por una buena causa.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de los labios de Kise a tiempo que se enjugaba los mocos y las lágrimas restantes con la manga del chaleco.

—Vale…

Seijuro sonrió complacido.

—Manos a la obra.

Sería la causa más noble del mundo, pero el sofoco y el mal trago a Kise no se lo quitaba nadie. Por más palabras bonitas que soltara Akashicchi, esa ropa era _humillante._

Pero Ryouta había dado su palabra, y Kise Ryouta siempre cumplía un favor tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha.

A lo hecho pecho.

Restaron toda la tarde tomando fotos en el encantador jardín (copia y pega el Amazonas, pero un _poquito_ más chiquitín) de la modesta casa -MANSIÓN- de Akashi.

El equipo mega experimentado y preparado que contrató el papaíto de Akashi demostró valer la desorientada suma que exigían como pago (¿Por qué no donar ese dinero directamente y ahorrarse el paripé? Sólo Akashi –ni siquiera Dios, que si existía algún ser omnisciente ese era Seijuro- sabía la respuesta y se la llevaría a la tumba. Nadie sería tan gilipollas de preguntar, en todo caso.) Las maquilladoras y los chicos del vestuario también trabajaron eficientemente.

La temática de las fotos era el Reino Animal. Un Reino Animal Salvaje, a juzgar por el disfraz de Kise de lobo y el de león de Akashi.

Un Reino Animal Salvaje_ Bondage _en su máxima expresión.

Así es. Ligeritos de ropa (hipotéticamente simulando los ya nombrado animales. Aunque Kise parecía más bien un cachorrito asustado e indefenso que el lobo feroz de Caperucita Roja) y con orejitas muy cucas y pomposas colas.

Cientos de fotos (logicamente, sólo doce serían elegidas para el calendario. Mejor no molestarse en preguntar por qué Seijuro se empeñó en hacer tal cantidad ni lo que su maquiavélica mente maquinaba hacer con las restantes) en insinuantes poses eróticas (sin llegar a mostrar nada realmente, que ni Akashi es un depravado sexual ni Kise mayor de edad. Lástima.) que implicaban un rubio de carita llorosa y sonrojada atado, mani-atado o con un collar alrededor del cuello, cuya cadena descansaba en la mano de un imponente León-Akashi.

El dueño y la mascota. Muy paradójico todo, como en _Mickey Mouse _o _D'Artacan._

Parece redundante e innecesario explicar con más detalle quien adopta el rol de…pasivo y activo, por llamarlo de algún modo sutil. Nuestra última intención es lastimar la sensibilidad de la gente decente y de bien.

Digamos que todo salió sobre ruedas, nadie fue dañado y todos contentos.

Kise ya tenía una nueva experiencia que contar, Akashi tenía sus fotos y Kuroko, Midorima y Takao un trauma que heredarían de generación en generación a sus hijos, nietos y todos los _–bis_ que tocara hasta que el sol explosionara, el calentamiento global se cargara la tierra o llegara el Apocalipsis Maya de Kuroko. También cabe la posibilidad de que, por algún capricho del destino, Kagami acabara trabajando en la Casa Blanca como presidente y pulsara el botón rojo para que las bombas nucleares devastaran la tierra siete veces o que Akashi dominara el mundo. La idea se pilla, ¿no?

Los pobres ni se olían la desgracia inminente que les acechaba en las sombras. Disfrutad, almas inocentes, ahora que podéis.

Eso sí, los necesitados no pasarían hambre por una buena temporada. El calendario fue un exitazo _mundial._

…

También se incrementaron las órdenes de alejamiento del animalito Kise.


	6. Midorimacchi

_Es una invasión._

En la solitaria calle los frenéticos pasos resonaron con un sonido hueco, vacío; el sonido de un hombre asustado, huyendo de alguien o _algo._

Sin dejar de correr mira sobre su hombro la estrecha elongación del callejón que deja atrás, tirando una papelera al chocarse contra ella. El gato que dormitaba sobre la tapa, encrespando su lomo, bufa asustado y de un salto se encarama al muro cubierto de moho que flanquea la callejuela, agonizando por una urgente mano de pintura.

La vocecita cívica de su conciencia le susurra que debe detenerse para recoger la basura, como buen ciudadano y persona honrada. Un joven recto, educado, perfeccionista.

Chasquea la lengua con frustración, ignorando la mancha en su comportamiento de matrícula. No puede detenerse. Los ha perdido, pero no sabe donde estarán esperando al acecho, escondidos en las sombras con sus inquietantes sonrisas cosidas a la cara.

Una pequeña luz brilla al final del camino: la salida.

Antes de llegar a la bocacalle disminuye la velocidad, arrastrando una mano por el muro de ladrillo mientras avanza y frena para recobrar el aliento, medio cuerpo apoyado en la pared. Una gota de sudor le resbala por la barbilla y, distraidamente, la seca con el puño. Frunce el ceño al ver las yemas de sus dedos tiznadas de negro, haciendo una pequeña nota mental para quejarse al ayuntamiento del negligente estado higiénico de ese sector de la ciudad.

Suspira, rozando los dedos contra la tela del pantalón para limpiarlos. Su nariz se contrae en una mueca de desagrado al realizar tal guarrada, propia de simios descerebrados, delincuentes y Haizaki (esta palabra engloba las dos definiciones anteriores, es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca como una nueva entrada en el diccionario).

Rebajarse al nivel de seguir patrones de comportamientos propias de un ser que comparte más parentesco con una anémona marina y una rata de cloaca que con algún afiliado de la serie _Homos, _incluido el simio y todas sus variantes (Aomine, el escalón perdido de la evolución genética del oso perezoso y el Mono Azul, también lo englobaremos en esta acepción). Lamentable.

¿Cómo ha llegado a esta situación?

_Están por todas partes._

La fuente de sus problemas tiene nombre y apellido: Takao Kazunari, el chico que lo había citado en la plazoleta principal del municipio para enseñarle no sé qué cosa_ hilarante. _Pero a las cinco en punto Takao no se encontraba en la plaza, ni ningún otro ser humano u organismo inteligente. Sólo estaban _esos_. Le superaban en número y se vio rodeado. Era el momento de una retirada estratégica.

Con suma precaución se asoma a la esquinita de la calle, divisando la cabeza rutilante de uno de _esos _charlando con su igual, al otro lado. Guardias.

_No son alienígenas, zombis, payasos, monstruos, políticos, criaturas del folclore ni conejos asesinos. Es algo mucho, mucho peor._

Un ojo inexperto podría confundirlos con maniquís, pero el joven prototipo de _Walking Dead _no se dejaba engañar por una idea tan inocente.

Ese _Kamikaze Insoportable Socialmente Errático_ había estado gestándose desde hacía varios años camuflado entre la sociedad, intentando mezclarse con el montón y pasar desapercibido. Lo habría conseguido si no fuera porque el término discreción no terminaba de casar muy bien con semejante sujeto: Llamaba más la atención que un faro en pleno Sahara alumbrando un día de verano con el sol alzándose orgulloso en lo más alto del cenit.

Murasakibara ataviado con el vestido pomposo de María Antonieta, la boa de plumas fucsias, la peluca de tirabuzones y unos taconazos de plataforma pasaba desapercibido a su lado. Con esto queda todo dicho.

Se obligó a calmarse.

Rememoró la imagen de la figura heroica que idolatraba en su infancia, el protagonista de tantas novelas leídas a la luz de una linterna escondido bajo las sábanas para evitar la reprimenda de su madre por no estar durmiendo: _Robinson Crusoe_. El hombre perfecto, creyente de la justicia suprema, poseedor de creencias religiosas estables y coherentes, ajeno a las tentaciones sexuales y el ejemplo perfecto de eficiencia máxima.

Se sintió identificado. Infló el pecho con orgullo, dispuesto a personificar la mayor leyenda de la literatura en su persona, sólo que mejor.

¿Qué haría Robinson-sama en tal situación? Reunirse con_ Viernes_ y buscar supervivientes. O tal vez reunirse con _Viernes_ y buscar el talón de Aquiles de los enemigos.

Pero él no tenía un Viernes a mano. El puto Takao se había esfumado tan pancho después de conducirle por los carriles de la locura, última parada demencia. Y más que Viernes sería Jueves, porque no hace ni el huevo y está siempre en medio.

Descartado. Si Takao se asemejaba a alguien, sería el maldito naufragio que lo había arrastrado a semejante berenjenal. ¿Para qué quieres enemigos teniendo a Takao para joderte el día con una sonrisa de felicidad?

–Oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —tan enfrascado estaba en su manifestación de odio interno que no cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba más de 15 minutos asomado a la esquina como un idiota y había llamado la atención de uno de los "guardias".

Alargó la mano con toda la intención de tocarle el hombro. ¡Intentaba convertirle en uno de los suyos!

Abriendo los ojos como platos hizo gala de sus dotes de pieza de _tetris_, contorsionándose hacia un lado para esquivar el contacto del bicho. Echó a correr antes de que el compañero también se acercara y lo arrinconaran a doble banda.

Los dos invasores compartieron una mirada interrogativa, trasmitiendo sin palabras la compasión que sentía por ese joven seguramente echado a perder por las drogas. Y, por una vez, ese joven no era Haizaki.

* * *

Nombre científico: _Homo Rubious Escandalusus_

Raza: Se cree descendiente de la rama _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_. En algún momento de su proceso evolutivo sufrió una serie de mutaciones que lo bifurcaron a una rama completamente distinta. Altas posibilidades de constituir una especie nueva.

Sexo: Desconocido.

Modo de reproducción: En proceso de estudio. La hipótesis generalizada es que, a carecer de sexo específico, se reproducirá por métodos asexuales (las más aceptada es la esporulación, consistente en la producción de esporas para generar descendientes idénticos al progenitor. Esto tiene sentido dado su parentesco con los herbáceos).No descartamos la posibilidad de reproducción hermafrodita.

Altura: 189 cm.

Peso: 77 kg.

Forma de nutrición: Autótrofa fotosintética. En algunos casos ha demostrado poder realizar también un proceso muy similar a la quimiosíntesis o practicar una nutrición heterótrofa según sus necesidades.

Características físicas: Lo más significativo es su parentesco con el _Helianthus annuus_, comúnmente conocido como girasol, compartiendo con esta especie su afinidad por girar hacia la luz, atraer y absorber la misma. Sus rasgos fenotípicos también coinciden con la planta: Pétalos amarillo chillón, tallo espigado y estrecho. El espécimen muestra, además, un brillo identificador en diversas partes del cuerpo, concentrándose en el pelo. Esto puede deberse a los restos de radiación químicas dejadas por las bombas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o la explosión de la Central Nuclear de Fukushima. Algunos entendidos apuestan por un parentesco lejano con la _Lamyris noctiluca_ de la familia de las _Lampyraide, _también llamadas coloquialmente luciérnagas. Reflejos, velocidad y cualidades físicas muy superiores a la de un ser humano normal.

Características psíquicas: Inteligencia por debajo de la media y claros síndromes de déficit de atención. Capacidad de observación extraordinaria, más allá de la memoria fotográfica. Carecemos de ejemplares anteriores para poder realizar una comparación fructuosa. Hace gala de una facilidad fuera de serie para reproducir movimientos exactos. Drogo dependiente de muestras de afecto, bipolar y seriamente narcisista. Incapacidad de entendimiento del lenguaje (especialmente de los derivados de la negación) y escarmiento. Familiar hereditariamente directo del género _canis _por su comportamiento dócil y obediente. Carece de sentido común y presenta abiertos problemas para comprender los términos madurar y espacio personal.

Fetiches: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Habilidades: Catar agua mineral, irritar a Midorima Shintarou.

Liderazgo: Inexistente.

Capacidad evolutiva: Presenta un índice de adaptación que descolocaría al propio Darwin.

Enemigo natural: _Australopithecus Drogadictus Rebeldus (Haizaki Shogo)_

Afiliado natural:_ Neanderthalensis Morenous Egocentrisis (Aomine Daiki)_

También añadiría la capacidad de propagarse como un virus penetrando en los poros de la piel con un simple roce.

_Es una invasión Kisista._

Llamémoslos invasores. Llamémoslo _Homo Rubious Escandalusus. _Llamémoslo _Kamikaze Insoportable Socialmente Errático _(_K.I.S.E_). Llamémoslo Ryouta. Sin importar el nombre que prefieras emplear para dirigirte a dicho ser, seguimos sin disponer de información útil para eliminarlo del mapa de una vez por todas.

Es una plaga y no tenemos exterminador que la detenga.

¿A qué esperan los bomberos? ¿Dónde están el ejército, la NASA, el Presidente, la ONU y Akashi? ¿Por qué tuvo que disolverse el Kenpietai antes de ocurrir esta desgracia? ¡El Equipo Especial de Asalto es una panda de incompetentes! ¿No les importa el destino que pueda correr el Emperador, el Primer Ministro, el país, el mundo, el dichoso universo? ¿Tendrá que enviar una carta a la Casa Blanca, una postal al FBI y la CIA para que se dignen a intervenir? ¡Qué dispuestos parecen todos en las películas de _hollywood_! ¿Y el puto 007? ¿De parranda y ligando?

Ya debió haber sospechado que algo va muy mal en el mundo en el mísero momento en que posó su vista en Haizaki y no era para tirarle migajas de pan desde el otro lado de unos barrotes de hierro reforzado de un circo ambulante.

Es el fin del mundo y los altos cargos ni moverán un dedo para impedirlo…¿Y sí ya han caído? ¿Y si es el único superviviente inteligente autóctono de la Tierra? ¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

Oha Asa profetizó su llegada, ¿cómo no pudo notar algo tan obvio? Géminis ocupaba el primer puesto y su objeto de la suerte era una corona. Qué los _lucky item _de los once signos zodiacales restantes abarcaran desde productos tóxicos como el mata-ratas hasta el cianuro debió de decirle algo, encender una alarma de aviso. Pero el maldito Takao lo llamó justo cuando revisaba el horóscopo de hoy y le distrajo. Por su culpa se acabara el mundo.

Puto Takao.

Bueno, siempre le quedaba el minúsculo consuelo de poder regodearse en la cara de Akashi de haber predicho el Apocalipsis Kise y él no. El Ojo del Emperador es un Ojo de Ciego comparado con el infalible Oha Asa. Ahora podría anotarse un punto a su favor y el marcador ya quedaría casi igualado: Akashi 1.000.000 y él 1…(le sumamos +10 por aguantar dos años a Kise sin arrancarle la lengua para salvar los tímpanos de la sociedad mundial y otro +100 por soportar a Haizaki y Aomine por ser Haizaki y Aomine). Si hacemos el recuento la cosa quedaría en Akashi 1.000.000 y él -110…prácticamente lo mismo.

Akashi…¡Eso es!

Agazapado tras una máquina expendedoras de _rímel _y maquillaje (ironías de la vida) buscó frenéticamente el número de contacto de Seijuro en la memoria del móvil. Reviso tres veces los números guardados: _Mama, Papa, Hermana, Yo, Takao, No contestar, Kuroko, Mama, Papa, Hermana, Yo, Takao, No contestar, Kuroko, Mama, Papa, Hermana, Yo, Takao, No contestar, Kuroko_.

¿Ya está? ¿Su círculo social se limitaba a siete nombres, tres de los cuales eran de su familia, uno su propio número y Kise y Takao auto invitados? Ni siquiera recordaba haber agregado el teléfono de Kuroko.

Una vocecita molesta le dijo que tenía que replantearse su vida y otra que dejara de ser tan tsundere. De un manotazo apartó los imaginarios mini Kise vestidito de ángel y (aún más retaco) Takao disfrazado de diablillo de su hombro. No quería oír ningún consejo estúpido de las dos principales llagas de su existencia.

De todos modos es muy extraño. Estaba más que seguro de tener también el número de su ex-capitán y…oh, claro. El móvil se le estropeó después de su primera derrota contra Seirin cuando atravesaba esa pequeña crisis existencial y se planteaba algún que otro pensamiento catalogado de emo potencial bajo la lluvia, para dar dramatismo a la escena y eso.

Nadie le aviso que el aparatejo se estropearía si se mojaba. Ya podría ser impermeable, que para algo se dice que estamos en la época cúspide del desarrollo tecnológico. Se va gente a colonizar Marte y el móvil se te escacharra por cuatro gotas y media, así va el mundo. Al menos ellos no tendrán ese problema, en Marte el agua está congelada.

Pues nada, no hay forma de contactar con Akashi. Tendrá que apañárselas él solito y enmendar el lío causados por otros, para variar.

(Pero se sintió mucho mejor al saber que aún le quedaban por agregar unos numeritos más: Akashi, Murasakibara, Momoi y Aomine. Sí, un grupo social _muy_ amplio (¡y uno de ellos era un chica! una de verdad digo, no Kise), lástima que indeseado la mayoría del tiempo.

Rebusco en su bolsillo el objeto de la suerte para darse valor, pero por más que buscaba sus dedos solo palpaban el forro interior del bolsillo del pantalón, pelusas y un par de monedas de escaso valor medio ennegrecidas por el óxido y los repetidos centrifugados en la lavadora.

Se le fue todo el color de la cara de un plumazo y no sabía sí el corazón le latía demasiado rápido o estaba sufriendo un infarto por el susto.

¡¿Dónde está su Spray insecticida?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

¡Pardiez! debió habérsele caído cuando escapa de los pobres K.I.S.E convertidos.

Se acabo. No hay nada que pueda hacer sin su amuleto protector, sería inútil intentar cualquier cosa. Las escasas esperanzas de la humanidad de ganar la guerra acaban de reducirse a menos cero.

—¿Midorin? —¿Esa voz…? ¡Tal vez no estaba todo perdido!

¡Sorpresa! El superviviente apocalíptico es nada más y nada menos que Midorima Shintarou, ¿A que no lo has visto venir?

Midorima alzó la cabeza, esperanzado. La chica lo observaba con una mirada extrañada y la cabeza ladeada, las manos enlazadas a la espalda en una pose de niña-buena-que-no-ha-roto-en-su-vida-un-plato. Momoi sonrió dulcemente. A Midorima se le paró el corazón.

El cabello de Momoi, habitualmente largo y rosado, era corto y _rubio_, pero no rubio de rubio normal, sino dorado chillón.

Soltó un alarido muy poco masculino cuando intentó tocarle y la chica retrocedió sorprendida.

—¡No te me acerques, ser del averno! —Tartamudeó atropelladamente incorporándose entre traspiés, gesticulando frenéticamente con los brazos para espantarla. Avanzo con la espalda pegada en la pared cual pegatina y salió pitando en cuanto dobló la esquina.

—¿Midorin? —Momoi pestañeó un par de veces, sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar o cómo debería interpretar la reacción del otro. Sacó un espejito de mano del bolso y miro su reflejo. Frunció el ceño. Vale que tenía un granito en la frente, pero tampoco se veía tanto ni era tan _desagradable._ A todos les salen granos de vez en cuando.

Estúpido Midorin. No sabe cómo tratar a una chica.

Guardó el espejo y, dando media vuelta con los puños encrespados a la altura de la cintura, bufó regresando por donde había venido, olvidando por completo su digna causa de buscar una máquina expendedora donde poder comprar un batido de vainilla para Tetsu-kun.

* * *

¡Condenado Kise, no tenía respeto ni por las chicas!

Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar a la dulce Momoi infectada por ese parásito más falso que una moneda de tres euros a su suerte. Se consoló diciéndose que muerto no le servía de nada y tenía la obligación de seguir adelante. Mientras él continuara con vida la raza humana tendría posibilidades…viajaría al extranjero, contactaría con los mejores centros científicos del globo e investigaría una cura. No podía ser que _todos _en _todas_ partes hubieran sido convertidos. Tiene que haber algún que otro superviviente escondido en una base subterránea o un edificio a prueba de Kise.

Él, Midorima Shintarou, se uniría a ellos y realizaría el mayor descubrimiento médico tras la invención de la penicilina y las pastillas contra la alergia: La vacuna Anti-K.

Pero sin su amuleto de la suerte lo tendría difícil…

Su cerebro registró el murmullo de personas hablando y comprendió con horror que sus piernas lo habían conducido inconscientemente a la plaza dónde quedó en encontrarse con Takao. Varias masas de carne de una amplia gama de alturas y complexiones físicas pululaban a su alrededor riendo y charlando escandalosamente, sin prestarle atención. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades tenían un aspecto en común: el mismo corte de pelo del mismo amarillo fosforescente de bote y purpurina.

Obligándose a controlar su respiración para no llamar la atención y con el corazón palpitándole dolorosamente en el pecho, se dirigió con la mayor tranquilidad y naturalidad que pudo reunir hacía la salida. Los perros huelen el miedo.

—Oi, Midorima.

Mierda (y perdón por las continuas maldiciones de mal gusto. No son propias de personas de intelecto tan superior y refinado como el suyo, pero lleva un día muy duro lleno de tensiones y estrés). Le habían descubierto.

Tragó ruidosamente y su garganta, reseca, protestó por el roce áspero de la saliva bajando por el tubo del esófago. Se volvió preparándose mentalmente para salir con pies en polvorosa y pensando distraídamente que esa voz pasota y desganada le resultaba desagradablemente familiar.

Aomine lo contemplaba con mirada aburrida y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, plantado como una farola en medio de la mareada de "personas" que iban y venían. Y lo de farola iba por su cabello _amarillo._

—Oye, ¿has visto a Satsuki? —continuó, hurgando el oído con el meñique. Ni siendo el hotel californiano de unos parásitos infecciosos dejaba de ser un guarro vulgar. —Se fue hace siglos a comprarme un refresco y todavía no ha regresado… ¿Midorima? —chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro del otro, alzando una ceja al no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo. Es raro que Midorima no grite como un poseso, siendo más pesado que su madre. —¿Te ha picado un bicho o algo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…¿Te has encontrado a Akashi por aquí? —oteó el lugar, nervioso.

—¡Desaparece esperpento! —gritó de repente dibujando la cruz de la Santificación en el aire, comenzando a retroceder de espalda. Al chocarse con alguien soltó un grito más propio de Kise que de Midorima y salió corriendo vociferando algo de que necesitaba urgentemente un desinfectante.

Murasakibara y Aomine cruzaron una mirada.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mido-chin? —murmuró con desprecio mirando la bolita de pulpo que se le había caído al suelo cuando el peli-verde se estampó contra él sin darle una triste disculpa por matar a su nuevo amigo. Y luego Mido-chin le reprochaba que era un descastado. Hipócrita.

—Ni idea. —Aomine se encogió de hombres, haciendo una pequeña mueca de desagrado cuando Murasakibara recogió la bolita llena de arena, la sacudió con la mano y se la comió sin vacilar.

—La regla de los cinco minutos. —explicó con la boca llena de comida.

Aomine no es ningún remilgado como Midorima, así que no le dio asco.

—¡Y los fantasmas no existen, nanodayo! —Shintarou apareció de la nada señalándolos con un dedo acusador y volvió desaparecer teniendo mucho cuidado de no _rozar _a nadie en su huida.

Ambos jugadores de baloncesto se quedaron mirando en silencio el espació vació ocupado segundos antes por Midorima.

—¿No es de los treinta segundos? —concluyó al fin Aomine, volviendo al tema verdaderamente _importante_. Si Midorima estaba en esos días del mes, no era asunto suyo.

Atsushi se encogió de hombros, trasmitiendo en silencio _que la comida es comida y a quién le importa dónde haya estado porque cuesta dinero y no es plan de desperdiciarla._

Daiki estuvo de acuerdo con esta información trasmitida vía Wi-fi, aunque Murasakibara en realidad estaba pensando que había pillado una piedrecita adherida a la masa del pulpo y ahora la tenía incrustada entre los dientes. Se conectaban que da gusto.

—¿Quieres uno? —Aomine aceptó la oferta porque Murasakibara le había enseñado en silencio una valiosa lección sobre aprovechar los alimentos a favor a los pobres desfavorecidos de África. Murasakibara es un tío grande, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. —No esperaba ver a Mine-chin por aquí~

—Comida gratis. No me lo pierdo ni aunque estuviera en coma.

El gigante del Yosen asintió. Él había venido por el mismo motivo, y por ese mismo motivo llevaba una peluca de Kise-chin. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, masticando cada cual sus bolitas de pulpo y sumidos en sus _profundos _pensamientos, a eso de la altura de la estratosfera.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué me ha llamado?...esperanto o algo así…¿No es eso un idioma?

—Sí no es el nombre de un dulce no me interesa~

Ya, la verdad es que a Aomine se la sudaba. Pero sigue siendo desagradable que te insultaran en un idioma que no entiendes.

—Pues esperanto será él.

* * *

Midorima esquivó los obstáculos móviles lo mejor que pudo, pero era casi imposible. ¡La plaza parecía un festival!

Unos puestecitos en los que no se había fijado la primera vez flanqueaban los bordes rectangulares de la plaza, distinguiendo establecimiento de comida, juguetes, llaveros y revistas. Confirmó con horror que el tema central de todas las tiendas era _Kise Ryouta._

¡Los muy infelices estaban celebrando su victoria! ¡Qué no vendan la piel del oso antes de cazarlo porque _Midorima Shintarou _no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar! ¡Lo juraba como _Robinso Crusoe _junior urbanita!

Cambiemos de enfoque. ¿Sí fuera Akasi, que haría? Eliminar a todos con gases tóxicos de esos que usaban los nazis o aislarlos en una cúpula gigante y borrar de la memoria del mundo la existencia de esa ciudad, que pasaría a ser cobaya del gobierno para sus pruebas génicas más que poco ortodoxas. También cabía la posibilidad de que se pusiera a la cabeza del grupo y dominara la invasión, sustituyendo a Kise como líder y degradándolo a perro de Kuroko, es decir, el perro del perro.

Midorima no disponía de fondos ahora mismo para la primera opción (Kerosuke, su fiel hucha, sufrió una muerte prematura y violenta. Es un tema que preferiría evitar) y nació con un carisma nulo para llevar a cabo la segunda con existo. No todos pueden ser unos verduleros de tele como Kise, emperifollados en brillantina y poniéndose en evidencia ante el mundo. Tenía principios.

—¿Midorima-kun? —¿Otra vez lo llamaban? ¿Por qué de entre toda la maraña de gente lo divisaban precisamente a _él_? Ah, ya, el metro noventa y cinco y el pelo verde.

Al mirar hacia abajo, de donde creía que provenía la fuente de la voz, creyó ver las puertas del cielo abrirse al compás de unas trompetas angelicales.

¡Kuroko lo miraba con sus ojitos neutros de muñeco y su pelo _celeste_!

—Kuroko… —murmuró con voz lánguida, conteniendo toda la emoción y alivió que sentía.

Tetsuya ladeó la cabeza, contemplándolo sin pestañear.

—¿Sí, Midorima-kun?

—Kuroko…

—Midorima-kun.

—Kuroko…

—Midorima-kun.

—¡KUROKO! —el bramido de Kagami pilló a Shintarou por sorpresa y botó por _acto reflejo _y no porque se hubiera asustado, que quede cristalino. —¿Traes el Kétchup o no?...O, pero si eres tú, Midorima. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció una hamburguesa media comida y _BABEADA_ desde el quinto pino, como si Midorima pudiese estirar el cuello cien metros hasta la mesita de la _caravana-hamburguesería_ aparcada junto a los puestecitos plegables. Tampoco es que Shintarou quisiera su comida provoca infartos, de todos modos. Si el bestia del pelirrojo pensaba comerse las cuarenta hamburguesas que ocupaban dos mesitas unidas, de aquí al tanatorio de cabeza y…

Un momento…si entornaba los ojos se aprecia que…¡AMARILLO! ¡EL PELO! ¡AMARILLO!

¡Rápido, tenía que explicarle la situación a Kuroko de un modo que entendiera la gravedad del asunto!

—¡AMARILLO!

—¿Eh? ¿Amarillo? ¡No llevan mostaza, no te preocupes! —Kagami saludó desde el asiento con una amplia sonrisa. Animalito, la infección Kisista le ha matado las cuatro neuronas funcionales que tenía.

Midorima tuvo un micro momento de iluminación en el que vislumbró claramente que estaba rodeado de un puñado de idiotas, sin contar a Akashi, claro.

—¡Kuroko debemos sa…!¿Kuroko…? —viró sobre si mismo buscando frenéticamente al enano azul. ¡Ese mocoso había desaparecido por arte de magia! ¡Traidor!

—Midorima-kun, estoy aquí.

Ah, pues sí, estaba justo a su lado. No dudo ni un solo segundo de su honradez.

—¡Hola de nuevo Midorin! —Momoi canturreó felizmente aferrada al brazo de Kuroko, que ni se inmutaba acostumbrado ya al peso adicional. Ya no estaba enfada porque…¡cómo podía estar molesta con la vida con la maravillosa presencia de Tetsu-kun a su lado!

Midorima sintió claramente un tic en el ojo derecho. ¡Momoi le había pegado la gripe Kise a su única esperanza!Encima el color amarillo no favorecía para nada a Kuroko, por si os interesa su opinión.

Pateando el suelo molesto, se fue refunfuñando no sé qué cosas sobre las malas medidas del país para evitar la propagación de una pandemia.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese? —Kagami se acercó con dos hamburguesas en cada mano.

—Ni idea, está muy raro…igual tiene el último puesto en Oha Asa y está un poco sensible. —Propuso Satsuki, la voz de la razón.

—Más raro que un hombre verde. —Izuki apareció de la nada como la Pantera Rosa, imitando el sonido de unos platillos y unas batutas golpeando el aire, para acompañar su chiste _MALO._ Gracias a Dios apareció Hyuga y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Todos hicieron un pacto silencioso para actuar como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

—Por cierto Kuroko, ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Oh, fui a comprar una peluca de Kise-kun para conseguir un batido gratis y me encontré con Momoi-san junto al puesto.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Tetsu-kun vamos a buscar juntos nuestro batido afrodisiaco del amor! ¡Podemos compartirlo con una cañita doble en forma de corazón! —restregó el rostro por el hombro de Kuroko, echando más humo por los oídos que una locomotora de vapor.

—Creo que Aomine-kun te está buscando, Momoi-san.

—¡A quién le importa el idiota de Dai-chan teniendo al perfecto Tetsu-kun!

—Por favor, no hables de mí como si no estuviera presente.

—Por cierto, esto es increíble —Taiga tragó el último trozo de bollo que le quedaba (las cuatro hamburguesas desaparecieron en un tiempo récord) y señaló el lugar con la cabeza. —las fans son increíbles.

—Ya te digo. Organizar un festival en honor a Ki-chan con _merchandising _hecho a mano y dónde la comida es gratis si vas disfrazado de él, ¡Es alucinante!

—Sí, merecen nuestro respeto y admiración por pagar todo de su bolsillo. Incluso hay un puesto de pelucas de Kise-kun. Debe sentirse honrado.

—Pues si yo fuera Kise estaría acojonado.

Kagami expresó en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

—La verdad es que presiento que Kise-kun corre peligro.

—Pobre Ki-chan…

—Bueno…¿Buscamos el Kétchup?

La parejita siguió a la estrella del Seirin olvidando por completo contratar un guardaespaldas para salvaguardar la integridad física y la virtud del modelo intactas.

* * *

—¡Esto es ridículo! —Midorima, fuera de sí, pateó una lata de refresco vacía, que resultó no estar tan vacía y le manchó los bajos del pantalón con coca-cola. Fulminó la suciedad en su impoluto traje (que no estaba tan _impecable_ después de toda una tarde de carrera, más bien sudado, sucio y arrugado) . —¡Esto no puede ser peor!

—¡SHIN-CHAN! —Takao se le tiró encima en un abrazo alrededor del cuello. Midorima se quedó tieso como un palo, perdiendo todo color y calor del cuerpo. Con las pupilas dilatadas, se quedó mirando a la nada con expresión ausente. Takao se apartó parloteando como un loro. —¡Me has dado plantón Shin-chan! Jo, que poca paciencia, llego quince minutitos tarde de nada y coges y te vas. ¡Eso si te molestaste en venir! ¡Muy mal Shin-chan, muy mal!

La gota que colmo el vaso.

—¡AAAAHHHHGGGG! —apartó a Kazunari de un empujón que casi lo tira al suelo y salió disparado perdiendo la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

¿TAKAO FUSIONADO CON KISE? ¡ESO SI QUE NO!

—Qué soso es el pobre… —Takao negó con la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro su reflejo en la carcasa de chapa de la tiendecita de llaveros. Sonrió ante la vista de su imagen en el metal. —Que bien me queda el pelo rubio. —peinó el flequillo de la peluca, dejando el mechoncito detrás de la oreja. —Igual me tiño y todo.

* * *

Midorima quería gritar a pleno pulmón y maldecir todo lo existente y por existir, además de soltar un par de improperios mal sonantes dirigidos a la madre de Kise. No lo hizo, porque es todo un caballero hecho y derecho.

Tenía que guardar las formas y buscar un modo de…

—¡Midorimacchi!

Hoy le gastan el nombre, que pesados….¿Ha dicho Midorimacchi? Solo hay un organismo en todo el cosmos que lo llama por ese apodo tan estúpido.

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la Nave Nodriza, literalmente. Kise, de puntillas e inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, estaba tan cerca de Midorima que el chico de las gafas podría contar todos y cada uno de las pecas de la mejilla del modelo -si las tuviera- sin ningún problema. Le dio un golpecito en la frente impulsando el dedo índice con el pulgar.

El modelo se quejó, lloriqueando y sobándose la frente con la diestra. Lo importante es que salió del espacio personal de Midorima reservado exclusivamente a _Midorima._

—Jo, mira que eres borde. —hizo un mohín muy gracioso. —Que no he hecho nada.

¿Qué no ha hecho nada? ¡¿QUÉ NO HA HECHO NADA?! ¿CONVERTIR A LOS CIUDADANOS DE BIEN QUE PAGAN SUS IMPUESTOS EN DESCEREBRADOS BRILLANTES LE PARECE POCO?

Abrió y cerró la palma de la mano, preguntándose cuál sería la forma más limpia y eficaz de cometer un homicidio sin dejar pruebas. Aunque le estaba haciendo el mayor favor al mundo, la gente tiende a ser unos desconsiderados con sus héroes. Preguntadle a _Batman_ o a _Spiderman_.

—¿Midorimacchi, te encuentras bien? Aún no has gritado que desaparezca o alguna de esas cosas tan feas que me dices. —sonrió con la sonrisa más felina del mundo que haría sonrojar a cualquiera, y Shintarou no fue la excepción. —Aunque sé que en el fondo me quieres un montón.

—N-no digas tonterías, nanodayo. —subió las gafas por el tabique de la nariz nerviosamente, desviando la mirada. A Kise le pareció gracioso que se sonrojara como una colegiala.

Rió suavemente y asió al más alto de la mano.

—Vamos, que te invito a lo que quieras. —se disponía a protestar cuando la mirada acaramelada del rubio entró en su campo de visión. Esos ojitos esperanzados e inocentes enmarcados en unas pestañas de modelo (nunca mejor dicho), las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa suave le quitaron momentáneamente el aliento. Las arruguitas de las comisuras de los ojos de Kise le dejaron la mente en blanco y se olvidó de todo lo que fuera a decir. —Y podemos pasarnos a comprar nuestros objetos de la suerte, ¿Qué te parece?

Que has dado en la tecla adecuada. Renegando de todo sentido común, asintió en silencio. Kise sonrió ampliamente (tan ampliamente que Midorima temió que se le desencajara la mandíbula) y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Shintarou, aún de la mano.

El tema de la invasión, el fin del mundo y todas las demás cosas triviales desaparecieron del disco duro de Midorima.

Sólo se cuestionó vagamente donde encontrarían una corona que estuviera a la altura de Ryouta.

* * *

Haizaki Shogo paseaba por las callejuelas de la ciudad, insultando cada piedra del camino como era costumbre. Un bote metálico tirado junto a un cubo de basura también volcado le llamó la atención y se agachó a recogerlo, manteniendo una mano todavía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Igual podía sacar algo de dinerillo vendiéndolo.

—¿Y esto? —miró la boquilla del pulverizador alzándola justo a la altura de sus ojos. En ese momento, un gato callejero encaramado al muro se le tiró encima sin previo aviso, rugiendo como un león. Por la impresión, pulsó el botoncito del pulverizador sin querer, rociando el contenido en pleno iris. El gato le arañó, pero el escozor de los ojos le sirvió de anestesia. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Por algún motivo, entre insultos y pataleos, tuvo la pequeña corazonada de que todo eso fue un retorcido plan de venganza de Kise Ryouta. O al menos el culpable de la mayoría de sus desgracias.

Que asco le tenía.

* * *

**Bueno, un pequeño comentario explicativo, aunque no suelo comentar mucho en las historias, lo sé XD**

**-El Kenpetai ****era la rama de ****policía militar ****del ****Ejército Imperial Japonés ****desde 1881 hasta 1945. No era un servicio policial al estilo inglés, sino más bien una ****gendarmería ****al estilo francés. Por ello, si bien forma parte institucionalmente del Ejército Imperial Japonés, también cumplía las funciones de policía militar para la ****Armada Imperial Japonesa ****bajo la dirección del Ministro de Marina (aunque la Armada tenía su propia policía militar, la ****Tokeitai****), tanto como policía judicial bajo la dirección del ****Ministerio del Interior****, como policía judicial bajo la dirección del ****Ministerio de Justicia****. Un miembro del cuerpo era denominado un**_**kenpei**_

**-El Equipo Especial de Asalto ****es una****unidad de operaciones especiales****de la policía japonesa. Al igual que ocurre con el ****GSG 9 ****alemán o el ****SAS ****británico, buena parte de la información sobre la unidad es secreta. Su existencia fue revelada en 1996, y frecuentemente se la denomina por sus siglas en ****inglés ****S.A.T. (Special Assault Team).**

**Por si os da curiosidad, y sí, copia y pega de Wikipedia XD**

**Y el signo del zodiaco de Ki-chan es géminis, por si alguien tiene alguna dudita.**

**Ah, bueno, y comentar que al principió he usado un tipo diferente de narración para dar más dramatismo o algo….no sé como habrá quedado, la verdad :P**

**La identidad de Midorimacchi "no" ha sido revelada hasta bien entrada la historia, aunque creo que era más que obvio XD y, además, el capítulo lleva su nombre….**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste (o no) y si queréis me dais a saber vuestra opinión, ¡Positiva o negativa será muy apreciada (las negativas con educación, porfi)!**

**Especial agradecimiento a **_**Himiko-chan Hirisashi **_**por todo su apoyo, ¡gracias! ^.^**

**Y todo dicho…¡Me despido ;)!**

**Ah...y si alguien tiene una sugerencia o algo...¡si queréis comentarla no muerdo ^.^!**


	7. Momocchi

—Te digo yo que tiene pluma.

—¡Mamá! —Momoi mandó callar a su madre posando el dedo índice en los labios. Se asomó discretamente a la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de que Kise seguía enfrascado en probar que esmalte de uñas iba mejor con su nueva blusa de cuello alto: el color burdeo o el granate. —Ya no se cómo decirte que no es gay para que lo entiendas.

Su madre rodó los ojos. Momoi intentó quitarle la bandeja que traía en las manos, pero su progenitora se resistió.

—Yo tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas, nunca me equivoco. —encorvó un poco la espalda, incitando a su hija a acercarse para rebelarle El Secreto. — Los homosexuales emiten una especie de señal que yo recojo.

—Pues tendrás el receptor escacharrado mami, ¡Ki-chan es el chico más hetero que conozco! —Mentira, pero aún así lo susurró gritando firmemente.

—¿Tiene novia?

—Pues…que yo sepa ahora mismo no…pero eso no tiene nada que ver. —se apresuró a añadir, intuyendo las intenciones de su madre.

La mujer de mayor edad alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—Con esa cara, ese cuerpo y ese culo también iba a estar soltero, las chicas se lo tienen que rifar como la lotería de navidad. Si no tiene novia es porque no quiere. ¿Y es modelo, no? Eso es sinónimo de dinero. —suspiró resignadamente de una manera un tanto teatral.— Que desperdicio, hubiera sido el candidato perfecto para ti.

—¡Que no es gay! —bufó, cansada de que su madre insistiera en alargar la conversación mucho más de lo necesario.—¡Y la llave de mi corazón solo la tiene Tetsu-kun!

—Pues hija, te vas a quedar para vestir santos. No te digo que el chiquillo no sea mono, pero le falta una buena ración de sangre en las venas.

Momoi fulminó a su madre con la mirada, ofendida. ¿Cómo podía soltar tal blasfemia y quedarse tan tranquila?

—Sí yo tuviera veinte años menos…aish, ni te imaginas la de cosas que le haría…

—¡MAMÁ! ¡Se acabó, largo! —con las mejillas encendidas le arrancó la bandeja de las manos de un tirón y los pastelitos y el par de vasos que sostenía no se cayeron de milagro. —¡No pienso seguir escuchándote!

—¿Momocchi, pasa algo? —atraído por el alboroto Ryouta salió al pasillo, sonriendo al notar la presencia de la madre. —Buenas tardes señora. —con una florida reverencia se apoderó de la mano de la mujer para besarla con la misma gracia de un auténtico caballero victoriano. Alguien se ha pasado el fin de semana viendo telenovelas antiguas.

—Ya podrías enseñarle algo de modales a mi marido. —Soltó una carcajada, arremangando el delantal como si fuera un vestido de gala y correspondiendo a la reverencia.

La imagen fugaz de su madre y Ki-chan haciendo cosas _sucias _en la habitación del torreón de _Rapunzel _con el dragón Midorin de fondo tocando el piano le dio ganas de arrancarse los ojos con un hierro ardiendo.

-¡Ki-chan, vamos a tomarnos la merienda en la habitación! ¡AHORA! —manteniendo la bandeja en equilibrio y bien pegadita a su cintura con una mano, asió al modelo de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia su habitación.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Aún tenemos que decidir que falda conjuga mejor con la monada de blusa que te has comprado!

La madre de Momoi esperó hasta que su hija cerrara la puerta con un sonoro portazo para negar con la cabeza.

—Más pluma que un pavo real.

* * *

Satsuki no entendía porque su madre se empeñaba con semejante esmero en convertir a Ki-chan en un residente Vip de la otra acera. Vale que quedaran para pintarse las uñas, combinar complementos, leer revistas de moda, atreverse con peinados innovadores y realizar intensos debates para decidir que famoso estaba más cachas o tenía la mejor tableta. Lo normal.

Ki-chan era el único chico que conocía que sabía distinguir el rojo del burdeo (o saber que esto último no era el nombre de un pescado, para empezar). Sí tener buen gusto es un crimen, que lo encerraran. ¡Ki-chan sería el preso mejor vestido de la cárcel!

Pero mientras observaba a Kise ayudándola a elegir que sujetador le resaltaba mejor el pecho, no pudo evitar que una vocecita en lo más profundo de su consciencia –un vocecita cruel y malvada- le susurrara que un poco gay sí que parecía. Recordar en ese instante el comentario que, años atrás, una amiga de la secundaria le musitó al oído entre risas tampoco ayudo: _Cuando van todos los titulares del equipo en grupo, parece un desfile del Día del Orgullo Gay con tantos colores._

Tonto Dai-chan, pasar tanto tiempo a su lado comenzaba a ser una mala influencia.

* * *

—Te repito que no es mi novio.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un amigo con derecho a roce? Menudo juguetito has ido a buscarte para no aburrirte. —le pinchó el hombro con el dedo luciendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sólo es un amigo, Mayaka. Ni más ni menos –su amiga le lanzó la misma mirada que un policía le dirigió a Haizaki cuando aún estaban en Teiko, y el chico afirmaba no tener nada que ver con el grafiti del ayuntamiento cuando tenía el pelo y la cara moteadas de manchas naranjas y verde limón.

Momoi sacó una piruleta del bolsillo y comenzó a desenvolver el papel de lunaritos que recubría el caramelo tranquilamente.

—A mi no me engañas, Sat-chan. ¡Jo, mira que eres egoísta! ¡Los quieres a todos para ti! —la zarandeó del brazo al compás de sus sollozos de cocodrilo y sobreactuados. Satsuki le coló el caramelo limpiamente en la boca, consiguiendo que guardara silencio porque la pobre chica estaba muy ocupada intentando no ahogarse en el acto y dejar un cadáver joven y bonito.

—El hombre de mi vida es mi Tetsu-kun, ya lo sabes.

Mayaka, recuperada del shock causado por el intento de homicidio dirigido hacia su persona por parte de su supuesta mejor amiga, dejó de lamer la piruleta más feliz que Daiki con su revista porno favorita para dirigirle una mirada plana.

—Sí, ya me imagino el resto de vuestra vida en pareja. Es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que las expresiones faciales de Kuroko-kun se reducen a dos: neutra y neutra II. Se diferencian en que la segunda es con la cabeza ladeada.

Satsuki, inmune al comentario mordaz de Mayaka, se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarse a Tetsuya con Nigou, su perrito, en brazos y los dos ladeando la cabecita al mismo tiempo. Le costó un esfuerzo semejante a estar en la zona poder contener una hemorragia nasal por tanta lindura junta.

—Ryou-chan está como un queso y es mil veces más divertido. Encima trabaja y tiene su propia fuente de ingreso —soltó un suspiro soñador, pestañeando exageradamente. —Es perfecto.

—Eso de que es amarillo como un queso no lo voy a negar. —Mayaka le enseñó la lengua, volviendo a lamer su piruleta enfurruñada. La pobre no entendía la magnificencia silenciosa que desprendía Tetsu-kun con cada paso. Únicamente los intelectuales más exquisitos podían descifrar y encontrar entrañables los mil sentimientos y palabras que trasmitía camuflados en esa mirada en blanco. Y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario, que Satsuki podía llegar a ser muy vengativa (también le había sentado un pelín mal compartir el mismo oxígeno que Shogo y Akashi, queda visto).

—Pues yo me lo tiraba. —Concluyó Mayaka.

Satsuki le pegó un manotazo que tiró la piruleta al suelo. ¿Por qué estaba rodeada de unos pervertidos que parecían no tener abuela?

Tonto Dai-chan.

* * *

—Pues yo creo que le gustas.

—¿Otra vez con la misma conversación de ayer? Maya-chan, pareces un disco rayado. —_o peor, estás comenzando a parecerte a mi madre_. No lo dijo en voz alta, que luego su madre se entera y se enfada. Más de una vez se ha planteado seriamente si su queridísima madre tiene una serie de espías desperdigados por la ciudad o un oído súper sónico, porque enterarse de todos los cotilleos del barrio sin salir de casa _no era normal._

—Piénsalo, pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y siempre parece feliz de verte.

Ya, pero es que para contentar a Ki-chan basta con enseñarle una revista donde salga su foto en portada.

—Y no es la primera vez que recibes una amenaza de alguna fan. —añadió, señalando la papelera donde segundos antes había tirada una carta muy poco amigable dónde dejaban de forma bastante explícita que _alejara sus manos de arpía del inocente Ryou-chan si no quería sufrir las consecuencias._ Que mona la chica anónima que dibujaba los puntitos de las i en forma de corazoncitos. Si no tuviera una vena psicótica tan claramente pronunciada, le hubiera gustado conocerla y llegar a ser amigas inquebrantables. Satsuki también estaba dispuesta a dejar calva a cualquier perra que decidiera acercarse a su Tetsu-kun, pero ella lo hacía desde el _cariño._

—Bah, no me importa, es simple palabrería. No voy a dejar de ser amiga de Ki-chan por esa niñería.

—Lo ves, a ti también te gusta. No lo niegues.

Que pesados todos. Ki-chan no era ni su novio ni su amigo gay, sólo un fanático de baloncesto, antiguo colega de equipo y una fiel compañera de compras…¡compañero! Compañero de compras. Sí, eso.

No Romance. No Love. No Nada.

Pero…¿Y si Mayaka tenía razón y resulta que a Ki-chan si le gustaba ella un poquito? ¿Qué haría entonces?

¡Que horror, no podía permitir que Ki-chan se enamorara de ella! ¡Le partiría el corazón al rechazarlo ya que su único y gran amor es Tetsu-kun!

El pobrecillo quedaría destrozado, dejaría el modelaje, se metería a las drogas con Haizaki, robaría a una ancianita que lo dejaría K.O con el bolso y tendrían que llevarlo al hospital de la cárcel para que le remodelaran la cara destrozada por el garrotazo de ladrillazo de la anciana. Al concederle la condicional se quedaría sólo en la calle sin casa, sin familia, sin estudios, sin un hogar al que volver ni un destino al que dirigirse. Desesperado y lleno de odio, buscaría la casa donde vivirán ella y su marido Tetsu-kun con sus cuatrillizos y el perro y los amenazaría con un cuchillo. Tetsu-kun valientemente se interpondrá alzándose victorioso sobre Kise (en su fantasía Kuroko medía más que Mukkun) y le disuadiría para que no cometiera una soberana tontería que lo devolvería a la cárcel de cabeza, donde esta vez tendría que compartir cuarto con Dai-chan porque el muy tonto no pagó la multa por saltarse todos y más de los semáforos en rojo del país. Ki-chan, en un arrebato estúpido, acabaría suicidándose saltando por un puente.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Acaba de arruinar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos!

¿Por qué los dioses tuvieron que bendecirla con semejante belleza? ¡Virgen María, líbrala del pecado de ir levantando pasiones y lujuria haya por donde el polvo queda tiznado de su embriagadora esencia! No es su culpa ser tan guapa.

Pobre Ki-chan.

Tonto Dai-chan.

—Ehhh…Satsuki…¿Por qué lloras?

* * *

Mientras se planteaba cual sería la forma más delicada de comentarle, cómo quien no quiera la cosa, su falta de interés en una relación más allá de la amistad a Ki-chan, se le ocurrió que si este hubiera nacido chica la mayoría de sus problemas jamás hubieran ocurrido.

(Igual la idea se le vino porque justo en ese momento estaba peinando a Ki-chan y cogiéndole una colita de lo más _fashion _en el lado, pero eso es irrelevante).

Sí Ryouta hubiera sido una chica (chicas de las que tienen _tetas _y _vagina_) podrían compartir secretos, hablar de chicos, bañarse juntas, hacer fiestas de pijamas y todo sería perfecto. Bueno, lo cierto es que ya hacía todo eso excepto el detallito de pegarse baños juntitos, pero no es lo mismo. En sus ensoñaciones, ella y _Ryouko _se habrían conocido de pequeñas y habrían sido las mejores amigas desde, por y para siempre. Habrían jugado a las princesas y los príncipes y no a esos juegos bestias de los que tanto disfrutaba Daiki y que siempre llevaban arañazos en las rodillas y barro como pack acoplado.

En un arrebató, olvidando por completo reconstruir el corazoncito del modelo antes de romperlo con sus calabazas, le pidió a Kise que le presentara a su familia.

No podía esperar a conocer a sus hermanas. ¡Sería fantástico, dos Kises féminas autenticas!

* * *

Fue un completo y desastroso fracaso.

Desde luego no tenía ni idea de dónde ni a quién había salido ese regalo del cielo que era Ryouta. Su madre y sus dos hermanas eran muy lindas, no te lo niego (aunque los rasgos más delicados y _femeninos _los había concentrado el único niño de la familia, tampoco vamos a mentir), pero más bastas que un caldo de habas. Una de ellas, la mayor, tenía novio y por casualidad también se encontraba la media naranja en la casa cuando fue de visita. Le bastaron quince minutos y le sobraron diez para comprobar que el tío de la relación era _ella._

La otra hermana, la de en medio, era la personificación exacta de Aomine pero en tía (el par de melones los tenía) y se sentaba despatarrada en el sofá con las piernas abiertas. Cuando amablemente intentó entablar una conversación explicándole con detalle los problemas que tuvieron el otro día para decidir si debían elegir el pintauñas burdeo o granate, ella…ay, le dolía de solo recordarlo…ella le preguntó que qué diferencia había. ¡Y se atrevió a añadir que eran el _mismo _color! ¡Esa chica debía darle las gracias al cielo que la Inquisición Española no siguiera en vigor, porque estaba segura que cruzarían medio mundo y un océano para llegar hasta Japón y decapitarla; pocas cosas en el mundo eran mayor sacrilegio que la barbarie que soltó! ¡Seguro que escupías en la tumba de Cristo y tenía menos castigo!

Respira Satsuki, respira. Tranquilízate, ya pasó. Ahora estás a salvo…inspira…expira…eso es, bien.

Ah, bueno, y la madre de Ki-chan cada vez que abría la boca le recordaba a su padre. No podía decir dos oraciones enteras sin mencionar la palabra política. Una señora muy maja que hace un bizcocho de limón de cinco estrellas, eso sí.

El único que le pareció menos rarito fue el padre de Kise con su chaqueta rosa y su pañuelo de cachemir, que era el que…bueno, el que era más _Ki-chan _de toda la familia.

Ese famoso dicho tiene razón, la realidad supera a la ficción…la única pega es que la supera, pero en el mal sentido.

* * *

—¿Tu amigo es Trucha?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, bujarra.

—Papá…no te entiendo.

—Maricón.

A Momoi se le fue la sopa por el lado equivocado y casi se atraganta. Tosió, dándose golpecitos con el puño en el pecho y los ojos llorosos.

—¡PAPÁ!

—Cariño, esa palabra está pasada de moda. Ahora se dice homosexul. —le apuntó con la cuchara, esgrimiéndola como si fuera una espada.

El hombre torció la boca, reflejando que le importaba tanto el nombre que la sociedad de turno quisiera darle a las cosas como que las cortinas no pegaran ni con cola con el color de la pared del salón. Cero.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —miró a su madre de forma acusadora. —¿Mamá?

—A mí no me mires. Por una vez no he sido yo la que se ha ido de la lengua. —levantó ambos brazos en postura de rendición, pidiendo clemencia a los misiles que lanzaba su hija de las córneas.

—¿Entonces?

—El otro día lo vi por casualidad comprando contigo. Parecía…muy cómodo con el tema. Y se camuflaba muy bien entre las chicas y los maniquís.

La señora Momoi asintió con aires de suficiencia.

—¿Te lo dijo o no, cariño?

Satsuki se quedó a cuadros. ¿Era una especie de complot de su familia contra ella y Ki-chan?

¡Que Ryouta no era gay, mecachís! ¿Lo sabría ella mejor que nadie? ¡lo conocía desde la secundaria y han compartido tardes de entrenamientos y circuitos de Centros Comerciales enteritos!

¡Eran uña y carne! ¡Luz y sombra! ¡Los Dai-chan (recientemente sustituido por Kagami-kun) y Tetsu-kun fuera de la cancha!

Además, no se fiaba ni un pelo del Radar Gay de su madre. Cuando Dai-chan entró en la pubertad, su madre le comentó que irradiaba cierto "Aura Homosexual". Vete tú a saber qué quiso decir con eso o qué puñetas significa, pero una cosa está clara: Daiki es el tío más tío y con más testosterona y salido y cochino y pervertido y descerebrado y violento y vago y muuuuchos muchos _y _más (todas ellas indispensables características de un hombre de verdad, incluyendo ser un completo inútil fuera del ámbito del basket) que ha conocido o haya tenido constancia alguna. Y su padre no era capaz de diferenciar a Satsuki de Daiki o a su madre del perro (que no tienen) sin su café de la mañana y de la tarde (normalmente más cargado que el primero).

Daiki era rarito como él solo (el otro día, sin ir más lejos, encontró por casualidad una buena pila de revistas en las que salía Kise en portada escondidas debajo de la cama. A todas ellas le faltaba la cabeza de Ryouta. Que _M.I.E.D.I.T.O_. Consideró más prudente no preguntar). Pero no gay.

No son más que las paranoias de una pre-menopáusica aburrida.

* * *

Toda la concepción negativa que Momoi tenía de su madre cambió radicalmente en menos de diez segundos, y construyó un palacio mental en su cabeza (de tal dimensiones que el de los Romanov parecería una chabola a su lado) en su honor, con una placa bañada en oro y plata y su nombre bordado en piedras preciosas y caligrafía angulosa complicada de leer: _Ms. MOMOI_.

Y es que bastó pillar infraganti a Dai-chan empotrando a Ki-chan contra el muro y comerle la boca como una bestia salvaje (no estaba practicando ningún tipo de RCP, que se fijo _muy _bien en que le metió la lengua hasta la garganta) para empezar a tener en muy alta estima la fiabilidad del Radar Gay de su madre.

Se quedó a mirar un ratito, pero la cosa no pasó de besuqueos y caricias subidas de tono (¡ojo! Que no estaba espiando…solo tuvo la suerte –o desgracia- de presenciar un documental en directo sobre la Reproducción de la Fauna de la Zona. Es como uno de esos programas traumatizantes de los que no puedes apartar la vista de lo malos que son).

Dai-chan y Ki-chan son como los _huevo kínder, _debajo de una fina capa de chocolate siempre se encuentra una sorpresa que hace sentirte como una mierda.

Eso sí, en esos nueve y tres centésimas de segundo iniciales, el mundo de Satsuki cobró sentido. Cada pieza del puzle ya está en su lugar correspondiente. El reloj del universo puede seguir tranquilo su curso.

Aunque, en su humilde opinión, esa relación era un tanto dañina, más para uno que para otro. Hay amores que matan.

No como su romance con Tetsu-kun. Y sí, están saliendo, lo que pasa es que Tetsu-kun aún no lo sabe. Es cuestión de tiempo que él también se entere.

* * *

—Momoi-san, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puedes esperar para enseñarme? —un poco irritado, Kuroko sopló hacia arriba para desbaratar la espuma que se le estaba metiendo en el ojo y que escocía como mil demonios. Por lo menos la chica podría haber tenido la sutiliza de dejar que terminara de ducharse (o aclararse el pelo, como _mínimo_) antes de entrar en su casa como un tornado y sacarlo de la ducha a base de empujones. Menos mal que al menos había tenido el _detallazo_ de dejarle ponerse unos pantalones y una blusa.

—Cuándo lleguemos a mi casa lo sabrás. —Dicho y hecho. Apretando la marcha al paso de Caminata Olímpica llegaron en un parpadeó a la residencia de los Momoi.

Satsuki irrumpió en la casa sin llamar a la puerta o dar las buenas tardes.

—Mamá, míralo. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

* * *

**Bueno...ya sé que actualice prácticamente hace dos días, pero esta mañana en el insti me han dado una laaarga charla (cerca de 4 horas) para orientarnos un poco en nuestro futuro profesional y del ejército. Y como yo estoy MUY perdida en la vida y la charla no era para presionar _pero quedan menos de dos meses para terminar el curso y más vale que elijáis bien vuestro futuro, la carrera que queréis estudiar y blablabla y será mejor que no la jodais por que os jugais MUCHO. _Mi cerebro se declaró en huelga el día de hoy y me he tirado toda la tarde escribiendo sin hacer nada productivo. Jajaja. Qué triste...**

**Bueno, dejando de lado esta autocompasión que no tenéis por qué soportar, cumpliendo mi promesa este capi es de Momocchi, una de las sugerencias que amablemente dejó _alesshka,_**¡**espero que sea de tu agrado ^.^**!

**Ojalá os gustes y disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo!**

**Y ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, denuncia policiaca, orden de alejamiento, pedida de matrimonio y/o divorcio, ¡no dudéis en trasmitirmila! si quereís, claro ;)**

**Un abrazo!**


	8. Kurokocchi

Hacer reír a Kurokocchi no es tarea fácil.

Bueno, siendo específicos, no es sencillo para _Kise._

Si Kagami se saca un moco, Nigou ladra como es natural que ladren los perros y Aomine gruñe porque es lo que hacen los Ahomines, Kurokocchi se parte la caja torácica de la risa. A nivel Tetsuaniano, claro, que equivale a un arquito de medio punto casi imperceptible en los labios. Pero oye, que ahí está.

Pero Kise, la alegría de la huerta con cara bonita, ya puede bailar, cantar, saltar, contar chistes, imitar a Midorimacchi –se merece un Óscar por su actuación, ¡en serio!_-_, hacer malabares con cuchillos ardiendo (que en realidad eran pelotitas de goma de color rojo, pero es que el riesgo de rebanarse una mano o marcarse a fuego vivo como el ganado no ayudaría mucho a su reputación como modelo. El trabajo ante todo), acrobacias sobre una pelota gigante, sombras chinescas, marionetas…

En fin, hiciera lo que hiciera Ryouta, Kurokocchi ni se molestaba en escupirle. Cualquier posibilidad de contacto físico –o fluidos corporales- es evitada como la lepra.

Lo único que le faltaba por probar era disfrazarse de bufón y adiestrar fieras salvajes (en realidad ya lo intentó una vez, pero la situación evolucionó a un final tan catastrófico que por el bien anímico de Kise fingiremos que no cuenta. La idea en principio no era _excesivamente_ mala: Kise, vestidito juguetonamente de juglar, embutió a Aominecchi en un disfraz de león –sobornándolo con presentarle a la mismísima Mai-chan en persona- y a Nigou en uno de Akashicchi. Se lo curró un _montón_, ¡hasta investigó la historia medieval y todo!, ¿y qué respuesta obtuvo a cambio? Aominecchi le mordió, Nigou le echó la bronca y Kurokocchi ni le miró. A ver, que de verlo lo vio, pero el tiempo humanamente imprescindible para localizar a Kise y lanzarle la mirada de _qué estás habiendo con tu vida -_es alucinante _todo _lo que trasmite Kurokocchi sin decir _nada-_ y seguir su camino al igual que Akashicchi ignora a Shogo o las chicas a Midorimacchi y si te he visto no me acuerdo).

Kise es la alegría de la huerta y Kurokocchi su insecticida personal.

Que cruel.

¡Pero esta desfavorable condición va a cambiar, ¡lo jura como que su nombre es Kise Ryouta y sus pestañas y color de pelo son biológicamente naturales!

Hoy tiene un Plan _Infalible._

* * *

—¡KUROKOCCHI!

Tetsuya rodó los ojos. ¿Otra vez? ¿Kise-kun tenía algún sensor de movimiento o algo? ¿Cómo diantres lo encontraba siempre por la calle? Se supone que tener una presencia prácticamente nula tiene sus ventajas. Además, viven en los polos _opuestos _de la ciudad.

Acosador.

—Buenos días, Kise-kun. —saludó por respeto a los buenos modales que de pequeño le inculcó su queridísima abuela más que por otra cosa.

Kise, más feliz que una perdiz al escuchar su nombre de la boquita medio cerrada con cremallera de Kuroko, bajo corriendo la cuesta con los brazos extendidos dispuesto a darle el mayor abrazo de oso polar del mundo (los ositos pardos ya no le gustan, le recuerdan a Haizaki. Mala suerte _Yogui_). En su imaginación Kurokocchi lo aceptaría con una enorme sonrisa (censurada, porque la triste realidad es que NUNCA había visto a Kurokocchi reír de verdad, así que no podía ni imaginarlo, ¡jo, que rabia!) y una neblina rosa y púrpura con corazoncitos, flores y caramelos flotando a su alrededor, coronando el marco dos querubines que se parecían sospechosamente a Midorimacchi y Murasakibaracchi chibis en pañales y tocando un par de trompetas.

La realidad: Kurokocchi se deslizó como un ninja hacia un lado y Kise se comió el poste telefónico que había detrás. Afortunadamente su cara amortiguó el golpe.

—Mooo, ¡Kurokocchi eso se avisa! —gimió, sobándose la nariz roja y con lagrimitas de dolor _verdadero _en la esquina de los ojos. Kurokocchi le había roto el corazón (y muy posiblemente la nariz).

—Entonces perdería su efecto, Kise-kun. Te aconsejo que no lo hagas. —añadió al notar que sacaba un espejo de mano del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió con cierto temor, abriendo mucho los ojos. —¿Por qué no? ¡Ay, no me digas que del golpe me he vuelto feo! Ay,_ diosmiodiosmiodiosmio —Por favor, que no me quede como Kagamicchi, por favor que no me quede como Kagamicchi._ Lentamente abrió la tapa del espejo, mirando su reflejo sólo con un ojo abierto e indeciso. Suspiró. —Kurokocchi, no me engañes, que me he dado un buen susto. —su rostro de modelo seguía tan perfecto como siempre. Giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, deleitándose con su cara desde diferentes perspectivas. Miró de frente el espejo y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de plástico que dirige a la cámara y que vuelve loquitas a las nenas. —¡AAAAAAhhhhhhh!

—Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—¡KUROKOCCHI, MI DIENTE! —lloró, agachándose para quedar a la altura de Kuroko y señalarle repetidamente su insuperable paleta. Su insuperable paleta ahora rota por la mitad. —¡MI DIENTE!

—No seas exagerado, Kise-kun. Se arregla fácilmente con un empaste.

¡Un empaste! ¡Él, Kise Ryouta, insigne modelo con _un empaste_! ¿Qué dirán las fans?

—Jo. —abatido y hastiado del mundo guardó de nuevo el espejo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no quería ver su imagen ni en pintura.

Tetsuya suspiró, sintiéndose un pelín culpable. Un_ poco _culpa suya sí que era.

—Mira el lado bueno Kise-kun, ahora serás famoso también entre los dentistas.

¿Kurokocchi intentaba decirle que seguía estando guapo aún mellado en una especie de código encriptado? ¡Qué solazo es su Kurokocchi!

—¡Gracias Kurokocchi! —como Ryouta es medio bipolar, basto ese pequeño gesto de _no odio_ para animarle a máxima potencia. Abrazó a Kuroko por el cuello, que esta vez sí se dejó tocar porque seguía sintiéndose un poco responsable por lo ocurrido. Sólo un poco.

—De nada, Kise-kun.

Ryouta saltó felizmente dando alguna que otra vueltecita esporádica en el aire, dibujando un círculo en el suelo con su bailoteo de la virtud y Nigou botando felizmente al compás de sus piruetas.

Que raro es Kise-kun. Ponerse tan contento sólo por decirle que los dentistas fliparían porque su diente se rompió dibujando la formita de un corazón al revés.

—Por cierto Kise-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Estás lejos de casa. ¿Has venido por trabajo?

Kise se detuvo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro balanceándose como un pingüino. El perro siguió correteando a su alrededor, enrollando la correa en torno a sus piernas.

—Nop. Estaba aburrido en casa y me invadió la sensación de que estarías paseando a Kurokocchi II. ¡Qué suerte haberte encontrado!

—Se llama Nigou, Kise-kun. —Tetsuya analizó lo que el modelo acababa de decir. Aterrador.— será mejor que continuemos antes de que se haga más tarde. Adiós, Kise-kun.

—¡Espera! ¡Voy con vosotros kurokocchi! —al dar un paso la correa se tensó y tropezó hacia delante, cayendo sobre Tetsuya y de ahí los dos al suelo (más Nigou, arrastrado junto a la correa).

—Kise-kun pesas.

—Guaf.

—Gomen, Kurokocchi. —se alzó de un salto con los pies juntos y desenrolló la correa. Tendió una mano a Kuroko, quien estaba desorientado por el porrazo y aceptó la ayuda.

—Y…Kurokocchi, ¿Cuánto dices que peso?

* * *

—Los helados. —Kise le pasó el de vainilla a Kuroko y lamió obscenamente su polo de fresa _light._

—Gracias. No hacía falta que me invitaras.

—Nah, es un placer. —sonrojado, sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza (si el tonto de Aominecchi hubiese estado allí habría dicho que tenía piojos. Tonto Aominecchi) y negaba distraídamente con la mano que sostenía el helado. Lógicamente, la bola rosa se resbaló del cucurucho y cayó a sus pies, pasando a convertirse en el tentempié de la tarde de Nigou. —Ouh.

—¿Quieres un poco, Kise-kun? —¿kurokocchi le estaba ofreciendo comer de su helado? ¿el helado que se había llevado a la boca? ¿el helado que contenía el ADN en forma de saliva de Kurokocchi? ¿_Ese _helado?

—Eso ni se pregunta. —se sentó a su lado en el banco, inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos cerrados para recibir la ambrosía de Kurokocchi. Tetsuya lo observo fijamente en silencio. Kise esperó y esperó, pero el dulce helado nunca llego. Se le estaba entumeciendo el cuello. Abrió un ojo.

—¿Kurokocchi?

—Lo siento, he cambiado de idea.

—¡KUROKOCCHI!

* * *

Paseaban tranquilamente por la calle,_ en_ _teoría_.

A Kise le estaba costando seguir el paso de Kuroko y eso que su pierna es el doble de larga que la suya. Hoy Kurokocchi está potente.

El pobre Nigou, en su fuero interno, se preguntaba porque gatos le habían sacado a pasear si cada vez que se acercaba a un poste, una farola o la rueda de un coche le daban un tirón y lo obligaban a seguir sin darle tiempo de olisquear ni mucho menos levantar la pata para _achicar la patera_. Pero su _atento _dueño era ajeno a su sufrimiento porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era terminar cuanto antes para poder irse a casa y continuar leyendo su libro. De paso librarse de Kise, ya que estamos enumerando las ventajas.

—Kurokocchi…¿no vamos un poco rápido? —Ryouta, que empatizaba de maravilla con su semejante los perros, sí notó el malestar de Nigou. El perrito vio las puertas del cielo abrirse.

—No.

—Oh, bueno.

Tampoco le importaba mucho el ritmo militar que seguían, ¡Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo de poder andar al lado de Kurokocchi! Y la gente que pasaba los miraba con envidia. Normal, teniendo a una figura de retrato (no al estilo Picasso, eh) como él caminando al lado de Kurokocchi (que era más bien normalito, el cariño no es ciego. Tampoco digamos que es del montó, seguro que estaba por encima de la media pero…le faltaba el toque _Ryouta,_ su brillante personalidad, en más de un sentido). Intentó no sonreír mucho de todos modos, porque aunque Kurokocchi pensara que Kise estaba siempre deslumbrante, seguía teniendo una reputación que mantener.

Las puertas del Edén se cerraron en la cara de Nigou.

Desde ese momento se la tiene jurada a Kise.

Traidor.

* * *

—¡Kurokocchi empújame, empújame! —sentado en un columpió balanceó las piernas en el aire como un niño pequeño. Era un tanto ridículo ver a una torre de teléfono como Kise sentado en un columpito tan bajo, destinado a niños menores de doce años, pero como Kise es un payado de la vida no le importó. A esa hora tampoco había mucha gente en el parque, sólo un par de personas paseando al perro a pesar de que en las rejas de la puerta había un cartel colgado con el monigote de un perro y un círculo rojo cruzado por una franja justo encima.

Maleducados. En estos tiempos nadie respeta la ley.

Nigou ladró, dándole la razón.

—¡Kurokocchi!

—Voy, voy. —con aire rendido se acercó al rubio para concederle _otro _capricho. El primero había sido permitir que se le uniera –auto-invitase- al paseo, el segundo aceptar su constante insistencia de entrar en el parque –y sólo porque Kise es más pesado que un Murasakibara en brazos- y ahora lo impulsaría en el columpio aunque sabía de sobra como hacerlo _solito. _A Kuroko nunca le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo en convertirse en la nueva madre postiza del modelo.

_Lo haces como compensación a lo del diente_, se repitió como si fuera un mantra, intentando convencerse. Jamás aceptará en voz alta ni baja que disfrutaba de la presencia de Kise-kun, aunque solo fuera un poquito. Él también tenía principios y una reputación que mantener.

—¡Más alto Kurokocchi, más alto! —la sensación de alzarse cortando el aire a tu paso, el cielo azul brillado sobre ti antojándose tan cercano, las nubes de algodón y la brisa soplando suavemente, acariciando tus mejillas y meciendo tu cabello. Increíble. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole al mundo su paleta fracturada en forma de pica. —¡Mira Kurokocchi, esa nube se parece a Kagamicchi!

—Es sólo una nube, Kise-kun.

—¡Que no! ¡Es clavadito a Kagamicchi, tiene forma de hamburguesa! ¡Oh, mira esa se parece a Momocchi!

—Es una nube, Kise-kun.

—¡Y esa a Kasamatsu-senpai cuando está enfadado! ¡Tiene la vena del cuello y todo!

—También es una nube, Kise-kun.

Jo, que poca imaginación tiene Kurokocchi. ¿Para qué quiere leer tantos libros si luego pasa de la mayor fantasía jamás inventada que es la vida? Oh, que filosófico ha sonado eso. Si es que es perfecto, lo tiene todo.

—¡Oh, y esa…! Ehhh…esa me recuerda a Akashicchi.

Kuroko no lo negó porque sí que tenía forma de tijera. ¿Akashi-kun era capaz de controlar la naturaleza para hacer publicidad gratuita?

Un espeso silencio cubrió el ambiente. Kuroko continuó empujando a Kise distraídamente.

—Kurokocchi…tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.

—Ah. —no, si le entendía perfectamente. Eso parecía una señal de la proximidad del Juicio Final.

—Kurokocchi.

Silencio.

—¿Kurokocchi? —Kise cayó en la cuenta de que ya no notaba al otro empujándolo. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro.—¡¿Kurokocchi?!

Por lo visto, en algún momento, Kuroko dejó de prestar la debida atención a su peligrosa tarea y una de las veces que Kise volvía de su vaivén se lo llevó por delante…o por detrás, mejor dicho.

—¿Estás bien? —Saltó del columpio y se acercó preocupado. Nigou ladró _dramáticamente _a su lado. —¿Llamó a una ambulancia? ¿a los bomberos?

Kuroko entornó los ojos.

—¿Te has roto algo? ¡Qué horror! ¡Una lesión grave puede impedir que vuelvas a jugar al baloncesto! ¡Por favor, no te mueras Kurokocchi! ¡NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ! —se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas, llorando como una viuda recién casada en el entierro de su marido (o como Midorimacchi encerrado en el baño cuando Kerosuke sufrió el…accidente. Que en paz descanse) abrazando a Tetsuya como la lapa humana que es.

Kuroko le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño y se levantó sin problemas. Desde el suelo, Kise lo miro con los ojos de un feligrés que asiste a la segunda Resurrección de Lázaro con las manos enlazadas a la altura de su rostro, anonadado por el_ milagro._ Y Kurokocchi resucitó al tercer minuto.

—Kurokocchi —formuló con voz acuosa.—¡Estás vivo!

Tetsuya le lanzó una piedra, de propina.

—Ay, vale, ya paro. —se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de su Ropa Cara. —¡Pero estoy súper-mega-hiper feliz de que no te haya pasado nada! —se abalanzó hacia delante poniendo morritos para darle un besito en la mejilla a Kuroko, para que al pobre se le pasara el _susto. _

Kuroko, usando despreciablemente a Nigou como un escudo, lo levantó delante del rostro de Ryouta y le pegó un lametón en toda la boca (Nigou a Kise-kun, no al revés, por raro que suene).

Kise escuchó la secuela del sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. ¡Su primer beso…con un perro!

Quiso llorar.

Tonto Aominecchi.

Kuroko también se sintió mal. No estuvo bien hacerle esa jugarreta al sensible e inocente Nigou.

Tonto Aomine-kun.

—¿Kise-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Tetsuya se preocup…es decir, se extrañó de que el rubio no montara un escándalo por esto.

—Sí. —Respondió con la vocecita quebrada y los hombros caídos. Frunció el labio en un puchero. Tenía toda la pinta de que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Tetsuya se disponía a abrir la boca para soltar cualquier cosa que animara a Kise y hacer un _gran _sacrificio para proponerle ir al karaoke o a algún salón de belleza, cuando las facciones del modelo se iluminaron solitas.

—¡Un kiosko! —gritó señalando el puestecito que lucía un cartel gigante con letras azules brillantes en las que se leía _**KIOSKO**_. El perro, contagiado por el entusiasmo, zarandeó la cola frenéticamente. —¡Es un kiosko! —volvió a señalar lo obvio. —¡Ahora vuelvo!

El peli-azul contemplo en silenció la espalda botante de Kise mientras se alejaba saltando como un conejo. Se humedeció los labios. Nigou soltó un ruidito extraño, dejando de mover el rabo.

Kise-kun es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete. La próxima vez se trae una caja de cartón y ya lo tiene entretenido por el resto de la semana.

Se sintió estúpido por preocuparse por ese estúpido.

Mientras Kise gesticulaba hiperbólicamente y parecía contarle su vida al dueño de la tienda, Kuroko revisó el collar de Nigou para asegurarse que no tenía ningún chip rastreador incorporado. Nada. Al final resulta que el cerebro de Kise también es familiar de los GPS. El Perro Androide Fluorescente. Menudo nombre de película de serie B.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Mira lo que tengo! —señaló el par de mecheros que sujetaba en la otra mano y alzó un pulgar.

Kuroko enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dos mecheros!

—Eso ya lo veo.

Kise continuó sonriendo, sacudiendo los encendedores.

—¡Dos mecheros Kurokocchi! ¡Dos mecheros!

—Sí, Kise-kun. No uno, si no dos mecheros.

Nigou miro al modelo con lástima.

—¡DOS MECHEROS! —insistió. Debía admitir que se sintió un poco irritado de que Kurokocchi no pillara a lo que se refería. ¡Qué cortito es Kurokocchi en algunas ocasiones!

Tetsuya suspiró internamente. Que pena le daba la familia de Kise, de verdad.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer con los _mecheros_?

Kise sonrió al conseguir que el otro le diera cuerda y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que esperase, le dio la espalda. Poco después se volvió de nuevo, con un mechero en cada mano y las llamas encendidas.

—¡Mira Kurokocchi, estoy en la zona! —gorgoteó con voz aguda, balanceando el fuego ante sus ojos.

El viento dejó de soplar y los pájaros dejaron de piar. El silencio inundó las cuatros dimensiones conocidas de esta realidad.

Sí, el Grandioso Plan de Kise consistía en hacer el ridículo satirizando el estado más sagrado al que podría llegar exclusivamente la élite entre la élite de los deportistas y FRACASÓ.

Kise se quedó helado. Poco a poco el bochorno cobró forma coloreando sus mejillas.

Q.U.E I.N.C.Ó.M.O.D.O.

—Ehhh…Kurokocchi, di algo.

—Vámonos a casa, Kise-kun.

Ryouta no se sintió más derrotado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando perdió la Winter Cope contra Seirin después de esforzarse al máximo.

Había intentado hacer reír a Kuroko y había fallado estrepitosamente en el intento. ¡Su Plan Infalible _había sido derrotado_! ¡Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi es implacable!

—Kurokocchi…¿me dejas llevar a Nigou?

Al menos intentaría consolar su dolor paseando al perro. La correa había estado en contacto con la mano de Kuroko. Es lo _único _que obtendría de Kurokocchi esta tarde.

Kise se agazapó en cuclillas, acariciando a Nigou con semblante triste. El perrito le lamió la mano, posando sus patitas en el muslo del modelo para intentar lamerle la cara también.

Kuroko imaginó a Nigou andando a dos patas y llevando la correa en la pata. La correa que estaba enganchada al collar rosa del cuello de Kise-kun. Un Kise-kun con orejitas y cola de perro que se arrastraba a cuatro patas como un auténtico canino.

—Puuf —Kuroko escondió su labio tras la mano, emitiendo soniditos raros, como de _estropeado._

—¿Kurokocchi? —hizo amago de levantarse

Nigou, que mordisqueaba traviesamente los dedos del rubio a modo de juego, por el movimiento brusco que hizo le hincó los dientes con fuerza.

Kise _ladró._

El Espíritu Santo se presentó en un milagro irrepetible.

Kuroko se _carcajeó _a grito pelado.

—Kurokocchi… —Kise no tenía ni idea de que había pasado o si ha Kuroko le había picado un bicho y se estaba muriendo o si de algún modo había inhalado óxido nitroso (también llamado gas de la risa), pero no podía importarle menos. ¡Kurokocchi estaba riendo!

¡Se sentía tan maravillosamente feliz que podría llorar!

En su lugar, él también se unió a la diversión. El coro de voces riendo contagió a Nigou y comenzó a ladrar alegremente mientras corría en círculos intentando morderse la cola. Kise lo alzó y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, virando sobre si mismo y levantando de vez en cuando a Nigou en alto, como _Rafiki_ levantó a _Simba_ en el _Rey León_.

Kuroko, con el pecho ardiendo y chillando por oxigeno, intentó calmarse, siendo asaltado por alguna risita intermitente cada vez más atenuada y esporádica hasta morir completamente.

Sintió un calorcito en el pecho al ver como se divertían y achuchaban sus dos perritos y, de algún modo, la fantasía de Kise disfrazado de perro derivó a un Kise disfrazado de perro en un escenario _subidito de tono, _que incluían a Kuroko y una cama.

Ahora el calor se propagó hasta las mejillas de un modo bastante más significativo.

—¿Eh? —Kise se detuvo, contemplando a Tetsuya con la cabeza ladeada. Nigou le lamió la nariz y Kise sacudió la cabeza. Se frotó la nariz con el dedo y pestañeó un par de veces.

El sonrojo de Kuroko se _acentuó._

—¿Kurokocchi, tienes fiebre?

* * *

En su casa, despreocupadamente acostado en la cama leyendo un manga (¿creías que iba a decir revista guarra, eh? Mal pensado) sin hacerle daño al mundo y en uno de esos raros momentos en los que no jodía a nadie, Aomine Daiki estornudó.

Tenía la acusadora sensación de que le estaban echando la culpa de todo lo que se torcía en el universo.

Ya pegaría a Kise cuando lo viera para desahogarse.

* * *

**Uno de Kurokocchi, que ya estaba tardando XD Es el prota de la serie, no podemos olvidarlo.**

**Un pajarito me contó que el OTP de _Himiko-chan Hirisashi _es el KiKuro, así que si lees esto ¡espero que sea de tu agrado! ^.^**

**Y poco más que añadir, espero que os guste y muchas gracias a todos los lectores y comentaristas ¡gracias! (me hace muuuuy felish, de verdad ^w^)**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, crítica y de más, ¡no dudéis en trasmitírmelo! ;3**

**Un abrazo!**

**PD: Es Sábadoooo! ¡wiiiii!**


	9. Kasamatsu-senpai

_**SE BUSCA NOVIA (BONITA Y SIMPATICA A PREFERIR) QUE ESTE LIBRE LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA Y LE GUSTE LOS CULEBRONES. ESTOY ABIERTO A LA POLIGAMIA ;) LAS INTERESADAS PUEDEN LLAMAR O ENVIAR UN MENSAJE AL SIGUIENTE NÚMERO AÑADIENDO SUS DATOS (ALTURA, PESO, TALLA DE SUJETADOR, EX NOVIO PRESIDARIO ETC.) O BIEN UN CORREO ELECTRONICO. LAS AFORTUNADAS RECIVIRAN UNA RESPUESTA ISUFACTUS.**_

_**NÚMERO: XXXYYYZZZ**_

_**CORREO: **__**TUSERASMINENA_ESTOYCAÑON **__**(TODO EN MINUSCULAS)**_

_**SUERTE NENAS! (L) **_

_**PD: NO OS PELEEIS POR MI, ¡TENGO SUFICIENTE PARA TODAS!**_

—¿Qué clase de pervertido puede haber escrito esto? —Kasamatsu miraba el tablón de anuncios de la preparatoria Kaijou con la cara de un ser humano que ha perdido todo el respeto y la poca fe que aún conservaba en la humanidad.

—Un desesperado. —Kobori negó con la cabeza. Cuanto virgen frustrado suelto_. _—un pervertido desesperado.

—Da veggüenza ajena. —y que eso lo diga Hayakawa _duele._

—¿No se escribe ipso facto? y no ha puesto ni un solo acento. Menudo fantasma.

—¿En serio Nakamura? ¿en serio?

—Voy a dejarle mi número, así puede llamarme. Este crío necesita urgentemente ayuda si no quiere suspender lengua. —sacó un rotulador del bolsillo y apuntó el teléfono en la esquinita rosa chillón de la cartulina.

Kasamatsu no poseía expresión alguna que reflejara la incredulidad que sentía en ese momento.

—Nakamuga-senpai, no hagas tontegías —Kasamatsu miró a Hayakawa con nuevos ojos.—mándale un mensaje, si lo dejas ahí igual no lo ve.

—Buena idea.

Yukio tuvo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza con el muro.

—Mmmmm… —Kise pegó la nariz a la cartulina, frotándose la barbilla con el pulgar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ese número…creo que me suena…

—Igual te ha confundido con una chica y te ha llamado para invitarte a salir. —propuso razonadamente.

—¡Moooo, Kobori-senpai, no tiene gracia! —berreó con un puchero. Kobori ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Claro que no tenía gracia, no era una broma.

—¿No sega que has sido tú el que lo ha escgito?

—¡Ja! ¡ni que a mí me hiciera falta mendigar por un ligue! Observa. Uff, que calor hace hoy —comentó en voz alta de manera sensual. Se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. —estoy empapado —se apartó el flequillo de la cara a la vez que estiraba el cuello como un cisne con los ojos entrecerrados y soltando un sonidito similar a un gemido, intentando parecer sexy aunque a ojos de Kasamatsu parecía que se estaba atragantando. Las chicas no debían compartir su opinión, porque aparecieron en masa de los arbustos como ninjas chillando enloquecidas y grabando la escenita con cámaras profesionales y no la porquería de zoom de los teléfonos que sacaban fotos pixeladas y difuminadas. Kise saludó como un príncipe y las instó a marcharse educadamente, sonrisa siempre presente. Las chicas se fueron como aparecieron, no sin antes tirarle un sujetador rosa de encaje que aterrizó en plena cabeza de Yukio.

—¡DEJAOS DE TONTERÍAS! —el capitán, más rojo que un descapotable, sacudió la cabeza violentamente y pateó y pisoteó las delicadas prendas hasta dejarlas hechas un higo. Arrancó la cartulina y la tiró a la papelera hecha una pelota con más arrugas que la reina de Inglaterra. —¡DEJAD DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y A ENTRENAR!

—Jo, como te pones, Kasamatsucchi.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y no vas a volver a necesitar un peine en tu vida.— Kise se llevo las manos a la cabeza de forma protectora.

—No cuela, senpai. Deja las bromas, que no son lo tuyo. —Kise parecía muy gallito para temblarle las piernas más que a un flan ante los babosos caninos de Murasakibara. A kasamatsu se le crispó una ceja. Avanzó un paso y Kise huyó despavorido, saltando más alto que un Kagami perseguido por Nigou.

—¿Te ha dado tiempo a apuntar el número? —Kobori susurró justo detrás de Kasamatsu, pero no había peligro porque utilizó su mano a modo de barrera insonorizada made in Germany de una fábrica china.

—Afirmativo. —Nakamura alzó el pulgar. Kobori y Hayakawa se le unieron.

Yukio notaba una prominente jaqueca de categoría monumental. Gilipollas.

—Al gimnasio…¡AL GIMNASIO! ¡YA! —su _petición _tan dulcemente ordenada fue tan eficaz que hasta los que no eran del equipo corrieron escopetados rumbo al Infierno (apodado gimnasio por los locales).

†

—Ne, ne, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kasamatsu-senpai

—¿Qué? —murmuró de mala gana.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, Kasamatsu-sen…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Sabes qué bicho le ha picado a Moriyama-senpai? No parece Moriyama-senpai. —Kise señaló con el pulgar al chico sentado en la banca con los hombros caídos y actitud de emo potencial plasmada en un aura negra y espesa que flotaba anormalmente a su alrededor.

—¿Y ahora a este que le pasa? —Kasamatsu se presionó la frente con los dedos índice y anular. Lo que él dirigía era un club de baloncesto, no un puñetero psiquiátrico.

—Parece deprimido — _Bravo Kise, te mereces un diez en observación._

—¿No deberías preguntar qué le pasa?

—¿Yo? —se señaló sorprendido.

—Hombre, es tú deber como capitán. —Kobori apareció de detrás de Kise en plan la pantera rosa, metiendo cizaña.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Kobori?

—Pog lo menos finge integes. —y Hayakawa se invitó a la fiesta por la cara.

—Y tú aprende a pronunciar.

—No compgendo lo que quieges decir.

—Bah, Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿qué te cuesta? —Ryouta le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —No seas tímido, ¡hay confianza!

—No lo soy. —lo apartó asqueado. Kise hizo un mohín al ver como se sacudía con la mano el hombro en el que había hecho contacto.

—No te hagas más de rogar Kasamatsu, que es un amigo.

—Si estáis tan unidos ¿por qué no vas tú, Kobori?

—Estoy entrenando y si me escaqueo luego el capi se cabrea… —Kise y Hayakawa asintieron conformes.

—Hoy se están rifando ostias. —Kasamatsu abrió y cerró el puño, pidiendo a Malala Yousafzai paciencia porque como le diera fuerza iban a saltar losetas. El premio Nobel de la Paz de 2015 se lo merecía ÉL. Y una estatua en su honor. Y una peli. Y una canción. Y salir su foto en las cajas de cereales.

—Pues nada, ya voy yo. —Kise suspiró dramáticamente, tronando los huesos de los nudillos y los hombros mentalizándose para la guerra.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —Kobori hizo señas para que Kasamatsu y Hayakawa se acercaran y formaran coro. Luego añadió, en tono conspirador. —seguro que lo que le pasa es que le han dado calabazas y nosotros vamos a mandar a… —todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Kise, que silbaba balanceándose sobre los tobillos. Al verlos, guiñó un ojo y canturreó que "Secretitos en reunión es de mala educación". —…a…

—A eso —concluyeron al unísono Yukio y Hayakawa.

—Iba a decir "ese Don Juan", pero pilláis la idea.

—Pues nada senpai, te ha tocado el gogdo. —Hayakawa le dio una palmada a Yukio en la espalda con ganas. No, lo que le ha tocado son los _tontos. _Pero para no escucharlos más y porque llevaban diez minutitos parados descaradamente en medio de la práctica y Tekeuchi ya los estaba mirando raro, abandono toda dignidad hacia su persona y se juro cortar la mala hierba de raíz.

—Si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo —masculló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Di que sí senpai! ¡Estas hecho todo un hombre! —Kise aplaudió poniendo voz de cuarentona salida y haciendo morritos desagradables.

—¡Eges un togo bgavo!

_¡ENCIMA CACHONDEO!_

Relax Yukio, relax. Visualiza las clases de yoga. El autocontrol. Inspira, expira. Olvida los pensamientos nazis. Piensa en un campo de caramelos, arcoíris y flores con unicornios volando. Así. Muy bien.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! no pensarás ir con esa cara de Midorimacchi amargado ¿verdad? ¡lo vas a asustar! ¡sonríe un poquito! —Kise, con una sonrisa más falsa que la de un político, forzó una mueca en la cara de Kasamatsu estirando sus labios con los dedos que, en un mundo bizarro y gobernado por Picasso, sería una bella sonrisa de esas que hacen llorar a los niños. Se estaban rifando ostias y Kise tenía todas las papeletas. —¡mucho mejor! —asintió satisfecho de si mismo, apoyando las manos en las caderas. —¡Súper Kasamatsu al rescate! —imitó la pose de Superman volando, sonriendo con la lengua por fuera como el perro que era. Kasamatsu le pegó tal coscorrón que Kise notó como se le sacudían las neuronas, o lo que tuviese, en todo caso. —¡ouch! ¡eres un desagradecido, senpai! —Yukio hizo amago de soltarle otro porrazo y Ryouta escapó con el rabo entre las piernas apresurándose a esconderse, inútilmente, tras Kobori. No hay material terrestre que pueda camuflar tanto…Kise junto.

Kasamatsu suspiuró frustrado y decidió ir de una puñetera vez a preguntarle al puñetero de Moriyama que puñetas le pasaba. Y darle un buen puñetazo, según su respuesta.

—¡Sonríe! —Kise, la personificación de la bravuconería, gritó valientemente tras el resguardo de la ancha espalda de su compañero. Yukio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero forzó una sonrisa de todos modos.

—¡Moriyama, Amigo! —saludó cordialmente sentándose a su lado y dándole palmadas en la espalda. —anda, cuéntale a tu capitán qué te pasa.

Moriyama suspiró miserablemente.

—Verás, es que….¡Ahhhh! —saltó como un conejo asustado al ver la expresión de El Joker y los ojos desorbitados de Kasamatsu.

—Nogmal, si da miedo hasta a oscugas. —comentó Hayakawa desde las sombras. Kasamatsu, con su sensor de insolencias, se prometió zarandearlo hasta que la única letra en su vocabulario fuera la señora R.

—¡Dios, Kasamatsu! ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto? ¿Te ha dado un ictus en la cara o algo? ¡¿No me digas que te ha picado una abeja?! ¡Ay, que soy alérgico! ¡Aparta, aparta, no me vayas desfigurar mi bello rostro! —Kasamatsu, que había aguantado honorablemente su exponencial cabreo, alcanzó el tope de la gráfica y lo tiró del banco con una patada que hubiera sido el orgullo de Jackie Chan.

—Qué modo más peculiar tiene el senpai de consolar a la gente.

—Es Kasamatsu en su máxima expresión.

Moriyama volvió a sentarse quejándose con la mandíbula apretada.

—Cada día estás más borde. Por eso las chicas no te quieren ver ni en pintura.

—¿Me vas a decir de una puta vez que coño te pasa o no?

—¡Que vulgaridad! ¿Luego besas a tu madre con esa boca?

—Hombge, como que es la única mujeg que le dejaga besarla. —Kise y Kobori se carcajearon de buena gana. Yukio les tiró un zapato.

—Verás, Kasamatsu —Moriyama prosiguió como si la conversación nunca se hubiera interrumpido y Hayakawa no tuviera un ojo morado por la puntería casi olímpica del capitán. —un desaprensivo ha arrancado el anuncio que colgué en el tablón.

Eso le dio muy mala espina.

—¿Qué…qué clase de anuncio? —_por favor que me equivoque, por favor que me equivoque, por favor que por una maldita vez en mi vida me este equivocando._

Moriyama sonrió con aire superior.

—Jum, no te vas a creer la excelentísima idea que tuve —se rio él solito. Yukio tuvo el tacto de no comentarle que daba más vergüenza ajena que el niño ese del Seirin cuando dejaba en evidencia su nivel intelectual contando…llamémoslos chistes (y esto es un eufemismo como un castillo). —se me ocurrió que…¡ah, sí, ha funcionado! —vitoreó al escuchar el sonidito del móvil. —¡Mira Kasamatsu, el primer mensaje! ¡Soy un crack! Ya puedes elogiarme.

—Ya está —Nakamura se unió al dúo que espiaba _descaradamente _la secretísima conversación, móvil en mano. —acabo de enviarle un mensaje.

Los chicos se miraron.

—Sospechoso… —comentaron de forma sincronizada. Namakura los contempló sin comprender.

—¡Ay, que ilusión! ¡Léemelo tú, que con los nervios no soy capaz!

Con un muy mal sabor de boca y un peso en la boca del estómago, Kasamatsu leyó lacónicamente el escueto mensaje en voz alta.

_Quedemos un día para estudiar lengua. Llámame._

—Para _estudiar lengua —_Moriyama le dio golpecitos a Kasamatsu en el costado con el codo, alzando las cejas de forma insinuadora y con la expresión digna de un chimpancé salido. —sííííí, claaaaroooo.

Kasamatsu le estampó el teléfono en toda la boca.

—¡AAAAYYY! ¡joe, hoy la has tomado conmigo…! —no se atrevió a añadir nada más al ver la mirada que Yukio le dirigía. Esa mirada hizo que Moriyama se sintiera la peor escoria del universo, aún más bajo que esos tíos que intentaban hacer volteretas con skates y acababan con una paleta de menos, un brazo roto y un video de indigna calidad en youtube mostrando su vergüenza a la posteridad y que padres de todo el mundo enseñarían a sus hijos para ilustrarles la desgracia de jóvenes que hundían su país y convencerlos de que ellos no debían seguir su ejemplo si no querían acabar viviendo debajo de un puente alimentándose gracias a la caridad de las ratas y tortugas mutantes que los críos desaprensivos tiraban por el inodoro. Mucho, mucho peor. Se sintió por debajo de _Haizaki._

—¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? —negó con la cabeza. —¿En qué me he equivocado contigo?

Moriyama no sabía que contestar. Hayakawa se acercó con expresión decaída y emocionada, como las abuelitas que ver por primera vez la tragedia amorosa del Titanic.

—Geplanteate tu vida. Aún no es tagde. —le palmeó el hombro de forma amistosa.

Lo peor es que el pobre Moriyamita _no _sabía que había hecho mal.

Takeuchi, perdiendo la paciencia, les grito que _dejaros de darle al palique y volver al **** entrenamiento si no queréis dar veinte vueltas enteras a la ciudad _y los demás integrantes del equipo los miraba con _genuina_ lástima. El colmo fue cuando, los niñatos de primero de cuyos nombres Moriyama era incapaz de recordar, murmuraron la pena que sentían por el pobrecito senpai.

Nakamura se acercó y le dijo escuetamente que este fin de semana quedarían sin falta para repasar su ortografía.

Mientras Kise calcaba a la perfección uno de los impensables tiros de tres puntos de Midorima, pensó que ya le parecía que ese número le sonaba.

—Pues al final sí que era un pervertido desesperado.

†

Al final el entrenador les obligó a permanecer practicando un par de horas después de la práctica por —y cito textualmente— _el cachondeo de hoy. Normal que no baje de peso, si me tenéis estresado. No me extrañaría que se me cayera el pelo. _Kasamatsu calló a Hayakawa de un pisotón antes de que soltara _que lo ciegto es que ya se le nota la calvicie. _Bueno, todos menos el desgraciado de Kise que tenía sesión de fotos y se libró por su cara bonita, nunca mejor dicho. Moriyama y el inocente Nakamura aún no acababan de entender que hacían hay.

—Cállate, Moriyama.

—Puf, mira que eres anticuado kasamatsu. A eso se le llama estrategia. Es la mejor táctica para llevarte a una pibita de corazón puro a casa.

—Queggas decig a la cama.

—Vas a morir virgen, asúmelo. —Kobori soltó _sin mala intención._

—Aquí el único que la va a palmar sin comerse un rosco es este. —contraataco a despecho, señalando a un enfurecido y sonrojado Kasamatsu.

—¡A mí no me metas en tus tonterías!

—¡Tiraste mi anuncio porque tenías envidia! —gritó rencoroso. —¡por tu culpa jamás conoceré al amor de mi vida!

—¡Si estás más solo que la una es por ese careto que llevas!

—¡se ve que cada vez que te miras al espejo se rompe, mi querido Kasamatsu! —subió el tono, ofendido.

—¡Vale ya los dos! —Kobori los separó interponiéndose en medio para evitar que se arrancaran la yugular a mordiscos. —¡parecéis un par de críos con una rabieta!

—Pego es vegdad que Kasamatsu-senpai moja menos que un cactus. —Kobori le acuchilló con la mirada mientras Moriyama y Nakamura asintieron condescendientemente. Kasamatsu se juró enterrar la cabeza en un váter al maldito cejón que se estaba pasando de listillo hoy.

—Sí que es verdad que cada vez que hablas con una chica parece que te está dando un ataque epiléptico —concordó Nakamura.

—A las chicas les gusta los hombges decididos —continuó Hayakawa como todo un experto.

_¿Tú que sabrás? ¿Si de ti pasa hasta tu madre? _Le pareció feo decirle eso a su kohai siendo el respetable capitán del equipo, por eso cerró el pico a tiempo. De momento.

—¿Lo ves? Todos piensan lo mismo. ¡Ya sé! —Moriyama aplaudió dando un saltito. —¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestro timidito capitán para que pueda estrenarse de una vez!

—No. Vamos a practicar.

—Bah, si Takeuchi no se va a enterar. Esto es más importante ¡está en juego tu futuro amoroso!

—¡Sí, todo sea pog el capitán!

—¡Que no quiero ni necesito nada de vosotros, leches!

—No te hagas de rogar Kasamatsu, que nos conocemos.

Kobori sujetó a Yukio antes de que saltara sobre Moriyama para desfigurarle la cara a arañazos. Nakamura escondió todos los objetos punzantes a la vista (ya lo dice el dicho, "hombre precavido vale por dos").

De un modo que Kasamatsu era incapaz de explicarse acabó siguiéndole el juego a esa panda de idiotas a los que —por otro motivo que no lograba entender— se empeñaba en llamar amigos.

—Por qué no tienes más, Yukio-chan~

—Cállate.

—Me da miedo preguntar pero… —Kobori arrugó la nariz. — ¿por qué llevas puesto _eso_?

—¿Esto? —Moriyama señaló la careta improvisada de la cara de un sonriente Kise que llevaba puesta. A su lado, en el suelo, descansaban una revista con la portada recortada y unas tijeras. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar _por qué _Moriyama llevaba una revista de ese modelo chillón en la mochila. Hayakawa aún se quejaba de que hubieran usado los cordones de sus zapatillas como goma no elástica para sujetar el cacho de papel a la cabezota llena de paja de Moriyama. —es lo más parecido a una chica que tenemos a mano. —contestó cómo si fuera razonadamente obvio.

—Ya. ¿Y…?

Moriyama rodó los ojos lamentando que su grandeza se viera eclipsada por tanta ignorancia.

—Kasamatsu tendrá que practicar con una chica de verdad, digo yo. Con vosotros —intentó señalarlos, pero falló porque con la careta no veía ni tres en un burro. —el desastre que saldría no tendría nombre. Ya sé que yo soy guapo y pasaría perfectamente por una delicada chica, pero mi masculinidad me delata.

—Aaahhh —siseó no muy convencido.

—Pero Kise no es una chica. —puntualizó Nakamura.

—Minucias, minucias. —Desdeñó con un movimiento de mano.—Venga, a la faena, que se nos va hacer de noche y yo necesito mis nueve horitas de sueño para mantener brillante y elástico mi cutis. No os podéis imaginar lo duro que es ser popular. —suspiró teatralmente.

—Sí, no te lo puedes imaginar ni tú. —ironizó Kasamatsu.

Después de una épica pelea de miradas en la que Moriyama observaba la canasta creyendo que era el capitán y hacia trampas pestañeando detrás de la careta —¡vamos! ¿Quién iba a darse cuenta?— el prototipo masculino de Celestina salió perdedor. Yukio intentó escapar, pero Nakamura y Hayakawa lo impidieron. Kobori decidió sabiamente mantenerse al margen.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero quién es este muchachito tan guapo? —Moriyamaba daba más grima que nunca.

—¿Pog qué hablas cómo una abuela?

—No te metas en lo que no entiendes, niño. —Hayakawa se preguntó si sabía que le estaba hablando a su mochila. Supuso que no.

—¡Contesta, que es para hoy! —apremió.

—Y-y-yu-kio… —el pobre Kasamatsu, de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y más rojo que el pelo de Kagami, susurró con un hilito de voz casi inaudible. No había pasado más vergüenza en su vida, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando, en quinto grado, su madre lo había llevado a la escuela embutido en un vestidito de volantes por no hacerle el feo a su atenta y generosa tita que les había regalado la ropa usada de su hija que ya no le cabía, sólo el Supremo sabe por qué.

—¡Con más brío!

—¡Yukio!

—Y Yukio, cuéntame ¿Cuáles son tus pasamientos?

—Tocar la guitarra y jugar al baloncesto.

—Que romántico. —negó en tono reprochador.

—¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Yukio comenzaba a perder la minúscula paciencia que le quedaba.

—Normal que no tengas novia, si eres un muermo. Miente, hijo mío, miente, que es por una buena causa. —Moriyama se santificó como si fuera el Soberano Papa de Roma.

—Ver puestas de sol, componer poemas y contar las estrellas del cielo al amparo de una lumbre y viendo una peli romántica. —escupió con desprecio. Moriyama asintió complacido, con los brazos cruzados.

Nakamura se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera una chimenea y una tele si se suponía que estaba en campo abierto contemplando el firmamento, pero no lo comentó.

—¡Qué cosas más bonitas dices, Yukio! —Moriyama tanteó el aire hasta atrapar las manos de Kasamatsu entre las suyas.

Hayakawa silbó como si flirteara.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai y Kise, sentados bajo un ágbol…! —tatareó.

Kasamatsu le lanzó el otro zapato. Por pura potra logró esquivarlo, que el pie de Actor Secundario Bob de su capitán tenía una potencia que no era normal y dolía lo último.

—Bueno, Yuki-chan, ¿Qué querías decirme? —ronroneó, restregándose por el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿La relación no está avanzando muy rápido? —opinó tímidamente Kobori.

Moriyama rodó de nuevo los ojos, pero con la cara de Kise nadie lo notó.

—Otro anclado en los cincuenta. ¡Espabilad carcamales, que este es el siglo XX!

—XXI —corrigió, irónicamente, Hayakawa. Moriyama lo descuartizó tres veces con la mirada.

—Lo que sea. Yukio, ¿me llevas al huerto o no? —refunfuñó bruscamente.

—Anda Kasamatsu, dile ya que sí, que me quiero ir a casa. —apremió Nakamura.

Kasamatsu apretó la mandíbula. Puto Moriyama, que asco le estaba cogiendo. ¿Quién cojones le mando a él preguntar que le pasaba al tarado este, para empezar? Ah sí, los cabrones del equipo, concretamente el cabrito de Kise. Puñetero Kise, daba la lata hasta sin estar presente. A veces tenía el desagradable pensamiento que era algo así como Dios, _omnipresente._

Los ojitos de corderito degollado de Kobori lo convencieron para que dejara a un lado la poca dignidad que le quedaba y le concediera el maldito capricho al caprichoso de su compañero.

—K-kise… —casi se atraganta al decirlo. _¡Vamos Yukio, que esto es una nimiedad comparado al esfuerzo de dirigir rectamente un equipo! Es sólo una de las estúpidas ideas de bombero de Moriyama, no te vas a morir por seguirle la corriente y terminar con tu suplicio de una buena vez. _Afianzó el agarré de Moriyama a sus manos. —y-yo…quería preguntarte s-si…

—¡Hola! ~ —Kise abrió la puerta del gimnasio súbitamente. — ¡me he dejado en el vestidor las gafas de sol! ¡mira que soy despistaso-ssu! —se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el puño, enseñando la lengua.

—…querrías salir conmigo. —concluyó firmemente.

Un espeso silencio envolvió el gimnasio. Kise dio un paso atrás, sin cambiar de postura, y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Los pasos desquiciados de alguien alejándose a toda pastilla fue el único sonido que rompió la quietud de la sala.

Nadie movió un mísero músculo.

Al día siguiente, por unas contusiones de causas desconocidas, Moriyama Yoshitaca fue incapaz de asistir a clases.

†

Midorima observó el teléfono sonando y vibrando sobre su escritorio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué querría ahora ese pesado de Kise? Estaba por pasar de la llamada y no contestar, como de costumbre, cuando un extraño arrebato de caridad —obra de Oha Asa, lo más probable— le incitó a contestar la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH —_una pausa para tomar aire— _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —_Midorima colgó con cara de circunstancias.

Dejó el teléfono móvil de nuevo sobre la mesa. Vale, Shintarou, tú eres el listo de tu generación…¿qué acaba de pasar?

Un melódico tintineo le avisó que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Indeciso, abrió el correo con mirada desconfiada.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_P.D: ¡Hola Midorimacchi ^.^! Soy Kise ;D"_


End file.
